


可期（Per Expectations by tsukinofaerii）

by iamclx



Series: 清·除 [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 失忆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Irony（无锋）中的事件发生后，Tony带着刚刚重启过的大脑苏醒，几乎所有记忆都回到了启动自我删除程序以前。几乎所有并不能让他满足，而丢失的那部分可能是他最不该忘记的最重要的记忆。Tony不确定自己真的想要记起，可是什么都不记得的感觉更让他煎熬。</p>
            </blockquote>





	可期（Per Expectations by tsukinofaerii）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254006) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Finally. Finally I finish all the translation work of W.I.P.E.
> 
> Thanks for [tsukinofaerii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii)'s awesome work and allowing me to translate it into Chinese.

C盘格式化……  
安装备份文件stark_ae_0132……  
系统重新启动……

好吧，Tony，我打赌你从没想过可能见到我，对吧？你并没有多少时间，所以我会速战速决。

让我们从最基本的开始，比如说：你就是个浑球。你让我们俩都把事情搞得一团糟，现在大家正因此而死。我找到了你的备份文件，你不想让任何人知道的那些文件，而我已经把我苏醒以前的所有文件都安装完毕。然后就会变成你。根据时间来看，最后的文件就是你开始自我删除的前夕留下的。顺说，你成功了。没有谢谢。

Norman Osborn向阿斯嘉德发动了进攻。他们现在就在那里，而他们正节节败退。所以停止你的自怨自艾，表现得像一个英雄那样吧，你曾经就是那样的英雄。我准备好了一套装甲。没有装备武器，但它能让你前去阿斯嘉德。找个人照顾孩子——Luke把她交给我照管。告诉他很抱歉我没能完成他的嘱托，可是她最需要的东西我没有办法给她，她需要她的父母活着回来。

你想要我别再重蹈你的覆辙？哦，我才不会。你不再是那个决定一切的人了。

欢迎回来，Stark先生。

冷。我觉得 _冷_ ，脑袋则疼得仿佛Thor玩儿似地用他的锤子敲打我的颅骨。疼。疼，疼，真他妈 _疼_ 。我对自己做了什么？

我费了老大劲才努力直起上身，而撑开眼皮甚至还要艰难些。周围的一切都粘滞而混沌，像是我被逼着在医院病床上躺了一个星期。谁知道呢，也许真是这样。我定下这个计划的时候就已经知道，在经历持续的删除过程中，保证身体安然无恙的可能性微乎其微。

但至少实验室还是熟悉的——实验室13B，位于俄克拉荷马的设施。Osborn居然没把 _这里_ 也占领掉，我有些惊讶，不过也许只是因为它已经被转到Pepper名下。这里散落的箱子和垃圾比原来还多，可我还能期待什么？你删除了自己的大脑，就失去了苏醒时发牢骚的权利。亮起的屏幕上显示着的是装甲的构造图，一组文件树——VI-sd9，格盘前我干嘛去看那个？——还有一个窗口，从代码看显然就是那个重格式化程序。

它被写保护了。混蛋。

正在扫描文件

正在分析程序AES3.0.ims

找到碎片：  
Sys2_76m.sys  
IM_mark10b.ims  
Vibra_int.ret  
mat4013.lms  
shra_reg.dat  
potts_hogan.avi

正在保存结果

没有办法的办法。这个重格式化程序写得非常粗糙，可我也没工夫做更多。Osborn就在阿斯嘉德，该是扭转局面的时候了。我总是知道该怎样把握登场时机。

这时床那边传来一阵清亮的音乐奏鸣声，随即是咯咯的笑声。Danielle Cage翻过身来躺在床上，伸手去抓我的一个旧机器人的脑袋。虽然已经刻不容缓，但在看见她的瞬间我还是不由得僵住了。我已经有……多久来着，一年没见过她了吧？此刻战争正酣，不管是Luke还是Jessica都绝不可能冒险让我接近她， ~~而一切都变得糟糕透顶，自从Steve——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0012分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

她什么时候长这么大了？

我笨手笨脚地在这团混乱中曲折地前进，走过去把她抱起来。她比我记忆里的要重，这孩子再这样下去可要像她老爸那样了。有些不可思议，她居然安安稳稳地靠在我怀里。之前有那么一瞬间，我还以为恐怕得找人帮忙呢。“嘿，Danni。”

她抬头望着我的时候，我发誓那双大眼睛像极了她的妈妈。“Tony叔，”她轻声叫了一句，然后侧头靠上我的肩膀。就这样，我得到了Danielle Cage式的正式认可。

至少还有人信任我。

这栋建筑 _感觉_ 像是空的，我顺着台阶上楼，沿着过道走。气氛有些诡异。曾经建立过的连接幽灵般拽弄着我，那是安全系统试着要帮忙，然而绝境系统已经虚弱到无法再接管它们，我得在整间屋子里植入助推器以后才能接通摄像头。我需要找一个人，把Danni交给他照顾，可是缺少安全系统的帮助，我只能以最原始的方法来找人。

我 _讨厌_ 原始方法。

运气还不错，留在这里的人其实并没刻意保持安静，我在路过副图书室时听到了他们争论的嘈杂声。我只需要跟着这声音往厨房走，而他们就在那里。Natasha和James是嗓门最大的两个，她拄着拐杖，而他的一条胳膊吊在胸口——负伤了。我敢打赌他们 _一点_ 都不想留守后方，从他们彼此大吼大叫的样子就看得出来。另外还有三个受了伤的人，但他们没有穿制服，所以我认不出来。而在洗碗池旁……

“Jarvis！”正是我要找的人。是他把我带大的，而我简直是个小魔头。把孩子托付给他照顾几个小时应该不成问题。“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

Jarvis转过身来时，看都不用看就熟练地将洗干净的盘子放回晾干架上。“先生？”他发问时，在困惑中礼貌地扬起眉，“您记得我了？”

“我当然记得。现在记得。这说来话长，只要……”Danielle的小拳头紧攫着我的T恤，小孩子一旦握住了死不松手。也许我研究一下她手掌的肌肉，就可以把装甲的握力增强十倍。“我需要你——只需要—— _该死。_ 救命啊！”我努力想把她的手拉开时，她的表情沉了下来，固执地皱起脸。 _果然_ 是Luke和Jessica的孩子。在我和小娃娃斗劲并落败之后，Jarvis终于施以援手。他不知道用了什么方法，成功地让她松开我的衣服，把她抱了过去。

“该死。”Danielle这句的发音相当清晰，她紧靠在Jarvis身上瞪着我。为此我已经做好心理准备了。

也许经过十多年，Jarvis对这类超级英雄的事情已经见怪不怪，所以他只是上下打量了一下我，然后点点头。“我会照顾Cage小姐的。欢迎回来，先生。”

“等等，”在我背后，Natasha出声道。她和James停下了口角，同时显然决定要瞄准一个共同的敌人：我。“你的意思是想告诉我们，你已经把自己的脑袋修好了？”她的语气咄咄逼人，“现在？终于？”

他们的瞪视所带来的压迫力几乎没把我脖子后的头发烤焦，但无论如何我还是转过身去面对他们。“准确说来这并不是我的主意。”

“至少曾经是你的主意。”Natasha回击。

哎哟。这可不怎么好反驳。“这说来话长。”

“而现在你准备上前线，我们却困在这里，”James低吼着，一边焦躁地挥动他受伤的手臂，“你可是被指定的负责人。” ~~那面盾， _Steve_ 的盾，我没有看到它。我希望他已经把它放在了安全的地方。~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.157分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

_滴答。滴答。_ 一个声音——更多该算是不安的敲打——在我的脑海中回响。我没 _时间_ 管这么多了。他们正节节败退——之前录音 _说过_ 他们正节节败退，而且天知道，如果不是迫不得已，根本轮不到我为这档子事操心。

“对啊，不过，现在归你负责了，Barnes，”我高声道，“你可是师出名门。好好干。”扯了一下Danielle的小辫子，我转身往实验室走去，留下他们在我背后瞠目结舌。除非Thor的悬浮小岛在上个月改变了方位，否则我只需要五分钟就能飞到那。

可是五分钟里，什么事都有可能发生。

我跑了起来。

新装甲摆放的位置和我想的一模一样，一堆由未经修饰的金色与红色构成的东西被塞进一个充电装置里。一小堆。 _非常_ 小的一堆。我之前说没有武器系统的时候并没有开玩笑。唯一更新了的是靴子的推进装置和通讯系统。手套上有指尖式脉冲发射器——辅助飞行足够，却不够强大到能作为武器。没有激光发射器，没有子弹发射装置，甚至连胸甲都能省则省。它简直是一个比我的旧装甲还要基础的版本，我差不多觉得之前我连自己都不相信了。

这套装甲简单到无法接受绝境指挥，我不得不亲手穿上它。扣锁似乎都扣得挺稳，至少这次不用自己给自己拧螺丝。也算是个进步，对吧？手套，靴子，身体装甲，头盔。差不多了。

紧急舱口开启

系统启动

使用新的推进系统还需要练习。起飞有些摇摇晃晃，将周围小片的垃圾冲击得四散开来。我必须习惯保持五指张开的状态，否则脉冲发射器就会彼此干扰。轻微一个扭动，装甲的指关节就接榫到位，省了我的工夫。安全舱口长而平滑，灯光微弱到几近全暗，却又有足够的加速空间。

装甲的绝缘性和密闭性都是最低限度，刚好能够保障我的安全。整个飞行过程中，我能感觉到鼓膜在嗡嗡作响。当我终于从隧洞口疾驰而出时，洞壁上均匀排布的灯光模糊成一片。我掠过掩蔽隧洞的树木，飞入空中。

达到2倍音速

老天，我真怀念绝境。

从一个有足够优势的制高点来看，即使2倍音速似乎还是很慢。不过我觉得还好，因为高速状态下不停闪避物体容易让人分心。只穿这么一身勉强能用的铁家伙，估计我才飞出一英里就会变成别人道边的一团污迹。那可不方便。

我穿着这身装甲能派上什么用场，其实就像房间里的大象，就算再怎么逃避不去想它，问题还是显而易见。谁都说不清那里战斗的究竟有多少人，可他们依然败退。不管我在按下恢复按钮以前是怎么想的，只不过再多一个人，穿一身几乎什么功能都没有的铁罐装，其实帮不上多大的忙。Osborn只需要浪费三秒钟就能把我打个稀巴烂，然后他会继续该忙什么就忙什么。

十年驾驶装甲的经验，这是我能利用的一个优势。智谋——Osborn并不蠢，但他存在一些短板。这套装甲更轻巧，所以还有灵活性。可这些都还不够把Osborn彻底击败。如果不是因为他有军队、超级英雄还有他方援助，这本该是小菜一碟。

_他的军队。_

Osborn最大的威胁就是跟随他的那些人。如果他失去了他们，我就能把他拿下。

估计三分钟内到达。没有时间可以浪费了。

正在连接史塔克企业III79号卫星。

阿斯嘉德简直乱成一团，不过我差不多已经做好了心理准备。天幕黑云卷涌，雷殛带着一击即中的准确性。就在高空之中，在最为耸峙、造型也最老掉牙的塔顶，两个人影正背靠背而战。从雷电的走势来看，其中一个应该是Thor。另一个人身形要小得多——可能是任何人，不过无论那是谁，他都表现得泰然自若。

某个有头脑的人想出了一个彻底的办法将普通士兵与战局隔离开来。他们四周的土地都陷了下去，将大部分人困在由泥土筑起的孤岛正中。草叶上因雷电而产生的焦痕明明白白地告诉我这个小问题是谁解决的。在阿斯嘉德投下的阴影之中，其余的士兵正与人厮杀混战，参战的还有身穿——我敢向上帝发誓——涵盖北美洲所有造型的披风的人，以及几百个末日机器人。

因为没有飞低去细看那些脸，我简直没可能分清到底是谁和谁在战斗。能肯定的是那些阿斯嘉德人是我们这边的，而末日机器人为Osborn效力。末日博士 _从来_ 不掺和我们的队伍，也许他是担心染上Richards家的虱子。

我并没有攻击火力这种东西，但这套装甲本身就为我提供了能量发射器。我在混乱的场地上降落，开始尽可能地干掉一些绿披风机器人。或者至少该说，我在努力。我用双掌扣住一个机器人的头盔，然后近距离地启动一下脉冲发射器。它发出金属弯曲般的尖锐啸叫，倒了下去。跟着又有两个机器人接替它的位置。我挥拳击退其中的一个，但另一个从我的背后偷袭，差点打中我的肾脏。这些天杀的玩意儿难缠得要命，更像是末日博士本人的仿制品，而不是那种用了就丢的类型。这次Victor可是认真的。

在轻型装甲中战斗是个全新的体验，却不怎么有趣。我的肌肉还记得该怎么战斗，然而在我赶到战场中间以前，身上不少地方已经添了瘀伤。我太习惯于承受伤害，却没学会闪避。 _世事无常_ ，不过只需要坚持到找着Osborn的时候就好。我敏捷地伏下身子，抓住一个铁皮头的脚踝用力一扯。“嗨——嗬！”末日机器人顿时站立不稳，挣扎着摔在地上。

带着光泽的圆盘形金属物体划破空气，画出一道闪亮的曲线，将之前被我摔倒的机器人斩成两截，接着又撞飞一个士兵的头盔。它撞击弹跳着回到掷出它的人手中。

追踪轨迹

一个穿着美国队长蓝色衣服的人一把抓住它，并利用那股冲力将盾砸向月光石，又顺势继续转身，以一个行云流水的动作击中另一个敌人的脊椎。当他望见我时， ~~Steve~~ 这个冒名顶替者顿了一下，因为这一顿差点被砸中脑袋。

~~要不是我知道Steve已经死了，要不是我知道我已经害死了他，要不是要不是要不是~~

系统发生严重损坏。  
正在恢复数据。  
重新安装文件extr_rewrite.exe……  
所用时间：.0068分钟。  
正在初始化处理器。

“你来这里做什么？”重重喧杂声中传来Steve的大喊，他正对他的攻击者回以一记沉重的肘击，正砸在鼻子上。我想起了什么，脸部肌肉一抽。“你应该呆在后方基地！”

呆在后方基地。所以说Steve和我已经解开了某些心结。好吧，至少算是个进步。这身装备上没有任何复仇者通讯线路，于是我也得在这片嚣噪中喊话。“这说来话长！”

敌人逼近警告

我还来不及做出反应，就有人紧拧住我的肩膀将我扯离地面。“哦，我想这个我们都明白。”一个沙哑的机械声在我头顶响起。当我被拎着在空中升起时，金属发出呻吟，好在零件却还是稳固不动。我迅速抬头望一眼，确认了自己的想法。

Osborn。

我为Steve造的这套装甲，既是为了战斗，也是为了舆论造势。那东西和世界上所有主流新闻通讯社都有直接关联，我敢打赌说Osborn对它的研究从没这么深入。

我祈祷他没想到。这招用完，我就再没有一点办法了。

_是时候好戏登场。_

我抬起手臂，掌心贴上他臂甲的侧面，然后启动脉冲发射器。Osborn发出惊叫，浓烟从烧焦的线路中袅袅升起。这其实不能打倒他，我也没抱这么高的指望。紧急时刻那身装甲甚至足以拿下Hulk。这是我所造过最好的装甲。双手带来的微弱脉冲只会让他眼花一阵子。

Osborn穿着那身装甲，这幅景象还是让我由衷地犯恶心。那是 _Steve的_ 装甲。如果我再小心一点，他本来永远没机会染指它。

该把它拿回来了。

正在连接装置罗杰斯-A：深蓝  
打开连接至史塔克企业III79号卫星。  
下载Frenzy.exe  
正在安装

Osborn喷射靴的点火时断时续，飞行稳流器往各个方向乱闪。当我们在空中横冲直撞时，三个飞行物被我们击飞出去。我没法确定刚刚被我们干掉的究竟是谁，因为天空简直和地面一样拥挤。头顶阿斯嘉德赫然耸现，差点没把我们俩的脖子都砸断，好在Osborn成功扭转了方向，向上斜飞出去。当我们从岛屿旁边掠过时，钢铁靴尖在它的侧面刨出几条沟来。随后土壤变成石墙，四散的泥灰也变成摩擦的火花。突出的岩石在我身上猛烈敲打着。胸口有什么东西一记狠撞，我顿时感到一阵肋骨断裂的剧痛。另一块撞上了我的肩膀， _砰_ 地一声，我的整条胳膊都麻木了。

运行程序Frenzy.exe。

当通讯系统中所有的通信线路都打开时，它发出刺耳的锐响，反馈水平激增至白热化的程度。Osborn和它一起尖叫出声，一头栽向我们遇上的第一处能落脚的地方。我摔在铺路的石板上，蜷成一团，翻滚着停了下来。

Osborn爬起身时，脚下的石头发出碎裂的声音。“死而复活了，嗯，Stark？”霎时他的声音从几十条线路中同时发出，回响往复。“好手段。我希望你还能再来一遍。”

“那方法只有第一次灵。”装甲对指令毫无反应，而我的肋骨 _肯定_ 是断了。当我勉力站起身来时，胸口掠过一阵尖锐的疼痛。不过感觉断掉的肋骨并没有戳破哪里。那就还好。“我们大部分人也只有一条命。我听说你重获新生时可忙得很。”

“不过是清理清理垃圾，保障街道安全。”Osborn似乎太过拿我当一回事了。他谨慎地跟我保持一段距离，而每当我迈步，他会跟我一起迈步，不给我任何从对角线接近的机会。这是干嘛，击剑？“你知道那是怎么回事，创造一个闪亮新世界。我讨厌夸大其词。”

长篇大论的反派独白到哪里去了？我 _知道_ 他绝对看过邦德的电影。“你就是那么称呼它的？在我看来可搞得一团糟。”我启动了一下指尖的脉冲发射器，只是要把他吓一跳，让他时刻保持紧张，逗他不停说话。来啊，Norman，别在关键时刻让我失望。“带着凡人的军队和一群超能怪人就能攻下阿斯嘉德，你该不会是认真的吧？”还有末日机器人，可不能忘了他们。

“哦，我想我口袋里还有张王牌。某样他们不敢抵抗的东西。”我虽然看不到，却能 _听到_ 他得意的笑容。混蛋。“你知道这群人有时能变得多善感。家庭问题那一类的。”

没有任何预警，他突然冲锋，将我往后狠狠摔在城墙垛口处。我们的胸甲挤压摩擦时，装甲嘎吱尖鸣，而我的装甲因为压力开始出现裂痕。指尖脉冲发射器猛地开火，将Osborn击退几英寸。距离足够在他再次冲来时让我做好准备。多年以来训练的感觉又回来了，像是从来没有过Steve不在的那漫长一年。我往侧边一撞，利用Osborn自己的体重和冲力将他撞得飞起，斜飞出一道弧线后又在顶点放开手，让他打着旋摔向一堵墙，他努力想利用靴子改变方向，顿时火花喷溅。墙被撞得粉碎，半吨重的碎石纷纷砸落在他身上。可那甚至还不足以真正减慢他的速度，该死。

“你真以为美国人民会买你的帐？”我问道，因为疼痛的肋骨而有些气喘吁吁。滚烫粘稠的红色从我的前额一滴滴流下，模糊了我的视线。之前Osborn击中我时头盔有了凹痕。希望不至于脑震荡。

Osborn从废墟中站起时，石头四下坠落。“所谓 _美国人民_ 不过是一群 _绵羊_ ，”他回答说，即使透过头盔调制器的变音，还是能听出他的声音高了八度。他正在失去控制，最终尖笑起来，那个熟悉的绿魔人格出来了。一群极度畏惧阴影、于是能接受任何牧羊人的绵羊，就算那牧羊人是一匹狼。我甚至连手指都不需要动。只不过几次定时爆炸，他们就抛弃了美国队长，你——而他们处理掉自己的政府连一天都没花。

他们 _什么_ ？我到底错过了什么？“想必你自我感觉良好，当那个牧羊人。”太好了，能支撑体重的墙。唯一还能让我保持直立状态的东西。下一次攻击就能把我干掉。我要是够幸运，就这么跌下去，会往下直坠一英里以后迅猛地停住。这方法其实还不错。会飞的人正在空中盘旋，然而目光所及唯一一个可能想抓住我的人是Carol，她正往西边飞去，而且怀中已经抱了一个Maria Hill。“下一站，总统，嗯？”

“我一直觉得Osborn总统发音美妙。”他奸笑着。 _咔——咔——咔哒_ ，他的面罩升起，露出一张油彩涂抹的绿脸。脉冲发射器点火时发出嗡鸣，他抬起一手瞄准。从摆出的这副阵势看来，我还是没可能躲得开。“试试看这一下之后你还回得来吗，Stark。”

_我已经竭尽全力了，Steve。抱歉。_

最好争取到的时间已经足够。 ~~要是我连逗弄Osborn _自吹自擂_ 都不成功，Steve绝对不会让我安息的。~~绷紧身体贴住墙壁，我死死闭上眼睛等待着。

突然一声斩截利落的枪响从我的头顶呼啸而过，只是因为距离有些模糊不清。我一惊之下猛然睁眼，恰好看见Osborn向前倒下时的震惊表情，他的前额上有一个完美无缺的弹孔。就在上空，大获全胜的Maria Hill将步枪高举过头顶，发出一声胜利的叫喊，我的血液却冻结起来。

我还活着。我还活着 ~~我还活着——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0751分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

战斗却还在继续。

我将头盔使劲一拧，扯了下来，把这块该死的没用的垃圾随手丢在地上，然后往后一撑，不再靠着墙壁。瞬间我就膝盖一弯摔在了地上，肋骨互相碾磨着。处理能力有限，没法在关心伤势的 _同时_ 保持连接畅通。无法呼吸，无法看见，无法 _思考_ ——

我慢慢地往Osborn尸体那边爬。挪动的每一寸都是煎熬，但是无论如何我都得这么做。下面众人正在送死，我不能放任这种情况继续下去。是 _我_ 启动了这场灾难，我也要确保它有个结束。

Osborn脸朝下躺着，由于升起的面罩，脖子被扭曲成一个诡异的角度。我捧住他的脑袋，立即开启绝境系统。

正在连接装置罗杰斯-A：深蓝  
装置罗杰斯-A：深蓝通讯系统在线。  


“我是钢铁侠，”我开口时，那么多同时打开的连接中涌入的反馈汇集成尖鸣，令我不由得咬紧牙关。尖声甩出弧线贯穿我的双耳，感觉像是红热的铁丝网切开我的大脑。我几乎都听不见自己的声音。“Osborn死了，死前他承认自己叛国。放下你们的武器！战斗结束了！我重复一遍，Osborn死了！放下你们的武器！”

趁反馈的尖鸣还没把我弄昏过去，我放开手，中断连接。从这么个古怪的角度，我能想象Osborn正目眦尽裂地瞪着我。就算倒下，也不会彻底死去。他总是这样。一次又一次地归来。没什么能让这个人永远死去。

但这次不一样。

卫星反馈渐渐关闭，我脑袋里的小门一扇接一扇地关上。当最后一扇门关闭时，我松了一口气，再次接通绝境。损伤区域的内啡肽释放初始化中。屏蔽痛觉感受器。轻松感从脖颈处开始向下蔓延，消除所有疼痛，只留下至关重要的那些。它并没有修复损伤，不过那可以留到以后再操心。还有太多事情要做。

我身后传来两个人降落时踩在石头上的脚步声。我一边暗自祈祷别是 _又_ 来了什么想杀我的人，一边转过身去。Carol和Maria正并肩而立，看起来她们俩都满身狼狈，战痕累累。Maria抱起双臂，背后斜挂着她那把步枪。尽管如此，如果我看得再仔细点，也许还能找出点尊敬，掩盖在一大堆敌意下面。

Carol更容易搞懂。她抓住我的手臂将我拉起身，一边笑着。“做得好。如果不是你分了他的心，我们那枪也不可能射中。”她的微笑渐渐褪去，变成怀念，“就像从前那个Tony会做的。”

其实准确说来我原本的计划并不是那样的，但我明智地决定闭上嘴，对此不予置评。Carol并不怎么喜欢那种权宜之计。出于某种原因，大部分曾经的复仇者都不喜欢。不过这就有些离题了。

“说到这个……”我伸手耙过头发，虽然还是一头短直发，但它也已经长到可以被汗黏住趴伏下去。在持续的格式化过程中自动修正发型是必须的，然而这 _感觉_ 有些不对。像是我的头皮上长满了刺。“我就是从前那个Tony，Carol。我回来了。”

“你是说你——”她张着嘴，表情介于不信与愤怒之间，“你——”

“冷静，战机。”Maria打断她，拿手肘戳了戳Carol的肋骨。她怀疑地瞪着我。我以前见过这个表情，似乎是跟我睡过的那些女人所特有的。我对她做过些什么？还是说她只不过为那张便条生气？“所以，你记起每件事了，嗯？”

“不是每件事。”太阳渐渐爬上头顶，开始将一个舒适的夏日早晨变成一个烤箱。我的头盔已经没法再戴了，但我还是一把抓起了它。我绝不会再让Osborn的走狗动我的科技一根指头。到时候我想从美国政府手中拿回自由者装甲可要费上不少工夫。“听着，我等会再解释。我们还有一场战争要解决。”

“他说得对，”Carol抢在Maria反驳之前开口，“我们需要回到下面去。Tony，你能飞吗？”

“我如果能飞，还会傻呆呆地站着任Osborn把我干掉？”

她在面具后给我一个严肃的瞪视。“对。”头一扬，将遮住眼睛的头发甩开，她抓住Maria的肩膀直直升起。“我会回来接你。就——呆在这里。至少就这一次。”

我的敬礼让Maria翻了个白眼，但Carol只是笑着从城墙边缘直飞而下。她也许几分钟内就能回来，但我也只需要几分钟就够了。当我又一次在Osborn的脑袋旁边跪下时，肋骨碾磨着。感谢上帝绝境系统的疼痛保护机制还在发挥作用，不然那会很疼。连接端口还是在我之前设计的地方——Osborn没有做任何修改的又一证明。它们是位于头盔和胸甲上仿佛手指尖那么小的面板，几乎和装甲的其余部分融为一体。而它们只对一个人有用：我。

正在连接装置罗杰斯-A：深蓝

我了解这些电路，这个操作系统，还有这些连接。它们都是我创造出来的，我也知道该如何摧毁它们。一个文件接一个文件，我在系统中仔细搜寻，重写关键的程序：飞行稳流器，生命支持系统，肌肉神经冲动感应器——所有东西。如果还有人想要让它飞起来，他们得从零开始重建装甲的每一处电脑系统。

就让我们看看HAMMER的科学家是怎么把 _那只_ 兔子从帽子里变出来吧。

有人抓住我的肩膀摇晃着。“Tony！”绝境系统由数据和字节组成的世界猛然拉远，在我的脑中留下空洞般的疼痛，然后现实世界才重回眼前。Carol正在我面前蹲下身，紧捏着我的肩甲，力道大到她的手指之下都有了凹痕。“嘿，Tony！”

正在切断连接

“怎么？”

“我之前叫了你三次。我还以为出了什么差错。”Carol怀疑地眯眼看我。她的脸沾上了泥灰，有些地方甚至像有人往她脸上涂了油彩。“没出什么差错，对吧？”

“我很好。”刚开始时装甲连动都动不了，一定是电源连接在哪里漏电了。移动不该这么困难才对。又或许是我自己的原因，Osborn把我击飞时造成的伤势太重。“我们走吧。待会再找人回来收拾……他。”

被Carol带着飞并不像我用自己的动力飞行那样，而且谢天谢地，也不像被Osborn提着在空中掠过。起飞很平稳，当她带着我一起往下面飞去时，我的身体悬空晃动着。下方的战斗已经停息。士兵们正漫无目的地四下乱转，或是依然被困在他们的孤岛上，或是零星地聚在一起。末日机器人正在一个绿披风的身影周围列队，那要么是Loki，要么是有人偷了她的头盔。Thor展开双臂给了她一个拥抱，而末日机器人们看起来相当困惑——其中一半做好了攻击的准备，另一半则已经退后。

那群穿着鲜艳紧身衣的披风人是最显眼的。没在飞行的那些人——主要是各种前缀的复仇者——都聚集在队长和哨兵身边，而哨兵似乎还没意识到他已经被包围了。并不是说这会带来什么区别，如果他真有战斗的决心。看来Steve似乎努力要劝服他。祝好运。如果那样可能起作用的话，早八百年我们就已经这么做了。

扬声器音量至84%

“Carol！”我大声说，一边把落脚点指给她。她因为强风没法喊出声，只能点点头，往那个方向一个俯冲。Bob抬起眼，即使从距他五百三十七英尺的空中来看他依然气势逼人。他似乎做出了决定，身周有能量缓缓而起，仿佛漫画中的那种金色光芒将我们往他的方向带去。地面在他脚下崩裂，然后他猛地冲身而起。

敌人逼近警告：50米。40米。25米。10米。3米。Bob只差不到一米就要撞上我们时，我和Carol已经翻了个筋斗，往反方向坠去。她努力想以双脚着地，把我紧紧抱住，被她捏住的金属产生了更多裂痕。然而在她能调整过来以前地面已经近在咫尺。我们猛地撞在地上又弹起13米，众人惊叫出声。她的抓握松了下来，扯掉了一片肩甲，但冲力还是将我们压成一团，直到我们滚了几圈才终于停下来。

已造成创伤性休克。经诊断为脑震荡。系统重启。

屏蔽痛觉感受器。

“Tony！”

我的整个脑袋都没感觉了。这个迹象可不太妙。渐渐地我恢复了一点知觉，主要是能感觉到压力同时可以动弹，但那种感觉并不真切，这意味着绝境正在关闭感受器。不想要什么就来什么。情况还可能更糟吗？

物体正在靠近。身份：哨兵。

或许你觉得现在我该不至于再问出这个蠢问题了。 ~~就是那种思考方式才让Steve遇害——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.0021分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

什么东西猛地给了我一下，顿时我的脑壳涌上一阵剧痛。绝境系统正在努力运转，那个不知是什么的进程占用了太多内存，于是它停下手中的活，转而重新屏蔽痛觉，至少得让我能动弹才行。我如果够幸运，也许还能作战。

痛感由头至脚减轻，断骨的摩擦和瘀伤也不再剧烈。这时我终于能坐起身，虽然还摇摇晃晃地。Bob正在头顶盘旋，周身笼罩着超新星般的光芒。 _超新星_ 这形容真妙。整个银河系爆发时所输出的能量还没有他刚刚收集到的多，而那股能量积蓄还在继续。为了适应他所散发出的刺眼光芒，我的眼睛自发地调整着。这之后我们的视力想必会出不少问题——这就像在直视太阳。

Bob……对于一个正耍弄着这么多能量的人来说，他看起来愉快过头了，太过头了。

Steve遮住眼睛，正说着些什么，我却因为脑袋里还在翻腾咆哮的血液基本听不清楚。Thor、Loki和他一起站成一个三角形，将Bob围在中间，不管那会不会起作用。而其他所有人，无论是英雄还是恶棍，看上去似乎都决定让普通人靠边站，其中还包括几百个末日机器人。

不知道谁把我推搡到了后面，让我别挡着道，这样我就不会被踩到。真体贴。

飞行系统挂了，没有武器，也没时间做计划。我就喜欢这样。一边要费力撑着两条腿站好，一边还要一次一步地挪动，我的精力险些不够用。绝境不得不将我所有的痛觉中枢屏蔽，可我依然能感觉到本不该有感觉的地方彼此挤磨。这个迹象实在糟糕。

哦，好吧，到了世界末日可没工夫操心疼不疼的问题。

“虚无！”Bob失去控制时就是这么称呼自己的，对吧？虚无？“嘿！”

“钢铁侠。”Bob的声音带着奇怪的回声，那股暗黑和阴郁像是他只需要开口说话就能惊天动地。那么，好在他离地面有差不多三英尺的距离。“你是来向你所珍爱的一切告别的吗？”

“我是来阻止你的。”我没法用剩下的能量发动攻击，他能轻松把它吸收。而要是跑到够近的地方给上一拳我就焦了。 _该死。_ “我想跟Bob谈谈。我知道他就在那。”

死黑的眼窟转而望向我。那里甚至压根看不出还算是 _眼睛_ ，只是恰好在Bob的两个眼窝里各有一个洞。“Robert Reynolds已经死了。”

事情进展得真不错。我站得笔直，迈过平坦的焦黑土地，缓缓从原本我被推到一边的地方走向舞台。只要我走得不快，绝境就可以掩盖疼痛。“你并不想这么做。你知道你不想。好玩的东西都在地球上，你怎么会想要毁灭它？”

令人不安的是，Loki点头赞同，展开双臂。“然也，为毁灭而毁灭只会徒生厌倦。若是善加利用，中庭游乐场可谓其乐无穷。”

好吧，Loki什么时候站到了我们这边？我感觉似乎错过了些什么。

Steve伸出双手，摆出宇宙通用的 _绝无武装_ 姿势，向前踏出一步，而盾被他放在地上，留在了身后。“你是复仇者，孩子，”他说。我靠，听上去他是认真的，他更像是在说服蜘蛛侠别甩手就走，而不像是在说服一颗会走动的核弹。见鬼，这就是Steve。也许他真心这么觉得。“不管发生了什么事，不管你做过什么事，你都是复仇者。它代表了一些东西。”

Bob摇着头，垂下一只脚靠近地面。“ _不_ ，我是虚无——”

“以及哨兵，”Steve用他那独有的声调继续着，“还有复仇者。”

“Bob，你可以做得更好。”我在Steve那面有着凸面形状和反射合金材质的盾旁边找了个位置。没法用它来攻击，但也许……我的大脑开始暗自路线和力度。就像玩台球的“不可能”动作那样，这只跟几何学与运气有关。“想想Lindy。你也会杀了她的，你并不想那么做。”

能量级的读数终于不再上升，稳定了下来。我不确定这究竟意味着Bob不再为大爆炸蓄能，还是说绝境系统已经无法再识别。也不确定这点有多重要。他仍旧拥有足以炸飞大半太阳系的能量。那股黑色闪动着渐渐褪去，露出Bob蓝眼睛的痕迹。

Steve扯下头套。哨兵身周能量的热度令他的脸色变得鲜红，头发也因为汗水平平黏成一片，仿佛在盛夏骄阳下暴晒了整整一天。他距离哨兵还有六码远，但如果再靠近些他就会被烤熟。“ _下来_ ，罢手吧，孩子。”

他降落至地面时泥土焦黑崩裂。Bob低头看着地面，而他身周的光晕渐渐聚拢，直至几不可见。“Lindy……”

“Lindy，Bob。你的 _妻子_ 。你还记得吗？”Steve跨过最后那点距离，将手放在Bob的肩上。“Lindy该怎么办？”

Bob摇着头抬起眼睛。“Lindy已经死了。”

**警告**

我迅速卧倒，那阵爆炸冲击波却将Steve击飞。系统警告重重叠叠地遮住视线，好在我不需要视觉也能紧抠住地面坚持不被冲走。这股力量强到惊人，将地面整个撕开。当有人—— _Steve_ ——翻滚着撞上我时，我只能用双腿箍住他。前面竖起的盾令人心安地坚实，稳稳插进泥土中，轻而易举地将Bob的暴怒之力分散开来。在Bob身后，Loki和Thor的表现与我和Steve相同，努力稳住自己，却来得更有成效。他们甚至还是站着的。

Bob进入新星爆发前我们只有三秒。浑身疼得连绝境系统都没有彻底屏蔽它的希望，但我还是奋力挣出一只手，发动了指尖脉冲发射器。装甲几乎没剩什么能量，而我们也没剩什么时间。

 _希望能管用_ 。

四道冲击波击中盾牌后散射出去。它们低低飞至他脚畔，在烧焦的土地上轰出小沟来。虽然这样微弱的攻击根本构不成威胁，Bob的反应还是像人类那样，往后一跳，在身前竖起一面防御盾。

那令他背后空门大开。

飞掷的雷神之锤猛地击中Bob背部，将他砸得跪了下去，而它正好在折返时直直撞上Bob的胸口。挤压着我和Steve的那股力量逐渐弱了下去，而就在他向后跌倒时，压迫力瞬间消失。Loki指间微光一闪，顿时那变成了Lindy，扑到Bob身上，抚摸他的脸颊。她的手掌有魔法萦绕，Bob猛然向后倒了下去，失去了意识。

好吧，也许魔法 _的确_ 很有用。某些时候。

让我松开圈住Steve腰间的双腿并不容易。装甲已经完全报废，我得跟它做斗争才能伸直膝盖，之后再跟它斗争一次才能站起身来。

结果那个主意相当糟糕。

我的头开始抽痛发晕，几行不完整的数据在我眼前滚过。就当我脚下一软时，脑中闪过最后的信息。

能量级别处于0.5%  
正在关机。

“Tony，你能听到我说话吗？”

“我想他伤到了脖子。”

“他的手捏成了拳头——Rescue在哪？她能探进装甲里，对吧？”

有人正托着我的头。我对别的东西都毫无印象，除了我的头正枕着什么比岩石柔软的东西。那已经把范围缩小了。色彩模糊成一片，过于鲜亮的蓝色还有红色和金色。眨眼令视线变得清楚了些，但映入眼中的景象反倒更令人迷惑。

由于绝境屏蔽了神经数据，我没法感觉得到，但Steve正抚摸着我的头发，脸色鲜红，眉毛被烧焦了。他右手的手套因为高温而焦黑开裂——也许Bob失控时就是靠这只手套才保住他的手。

有什么东西出了差错。绝境系统再次崩溃了。由于脑震荡我才会这样胡思乱想。或者也许我们全都死了，Steve正准备就我又搞砸了事情痛骂我一顿。如果说谁有资格踹我的屁股直到永远，那就是他。

无论发生了什么，Steve才 _不会_ 因为我而焦躁。那根本不可能，随即我突然 _灵光一现_ 。

“我已经死了，是吧？”我问道。我的眼睛完全没法从Steve身上拔开，唯恐他会消失。

“不，你没有死。”他的手开始顺着我的后脑移动。过了一秒我才意识到他在检查我的颅骨有没有受伤。所以，没那么罗曼蒂克。“你会好起来的。救护车正赶过来。坚持住。”厚重的字词纠结在一起，令人费解。这时绝境系统发挥作用，在我模糊的视线底端滚过字幕。那些字母绕过了我大脑皮层的视觉部分，显得整洁又清楚。

我晃了晃脑袋，而他发出一个呛住般的声音，抓住我的下巴定住它。肯定是死了。毫无疑问。可是那为什么会让Steve哭泣？这背后的含义在绝境麻醉剂的作用下令我若有所失，仿佛一道用陌生语言记录的逻辑难题。如果我能想得再清楚点，也许能够明白，但目前我还是想不透。“我肯定是死了。”

Steve发出奇怪的微弱哽咽声。突然间，他低头吻住我，脸庞占据了我的整个视线。尝起来带着咸涩与铜锈味，滚烫的压迫感甚至穿透了绝境的麻醉效果。

呼吸强度14.2%

我喘气时他的气息冲进我的肺部。绝境为了处理新刺激重新安排系统进程，我的颅骨中顿时疼痛肆虐。气息和心跳和温暖的皮肤还有Steve ~~Steve Steve Steve ——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.071分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

Steve低头凝视着我，眼泪在他灰尘遍布的脸颊上冲出痕迹。“那还会让你感觉像是 _死了_ 吗？”

我该怎么回答？既然说到这个，他又怎么能那么问？如果我没死，接下来另外有一堆完全不同的问题要回答。我甚至想不出头一个问题该问什么。它们纷纷涌了上来，多到让已经全力工作的绝境系统没法分清顺序。现在系统功能有限，要么只能帮我考虑问题，要么只能保证我不陷入昏迷，但没法同时做到。

“只是提醒，”Rhodey的声音从我后头的某个地方传来，“Tony被搞昏过去时记者就到了。所以你们也许想把战后亲热留到以后再办，考虑一下？”

“ _什么？_ ”我吼了一声，向绝境发指令让我直起身来，“我们没有……”望了望四周围在我们身边的人们，他们的表现是我们当然 _有_ ，要么我们是世界上最迟钝的人，要么它就不是秘密。只有少数人看起来还有些惊诧，其余的人都在拼命坏笑，除开那些理应厌恶我的人。

其实坏笑的脸并不多，真的。

“别担心，”Steve说话时样子恳切而诚挚，那种担心的表情令我心中一抽，胸口仿佛被锐物扎穿。不，等等，那是我的锁骨。“你也许有些脑震荡。别紧张，我们会把你带回总部。”

哦上帝，我在脑删除以后跟Steve勾搭上了。我在 _脑删除以后_ 跟 _Steve勾搭上了。_ 我们不知怎地没有杀成一团，然后我跟他搞上了。

然后我把自己给重装了。

有时候，我想我真恨自己。

“Tony？”

人生啊。该面对这惨淡的现实了。“我们需要谈谈。但首先你应该知道，我重装了我之前的驱动器。抱歉。”还有别的什么。什么来着……“得有人告诉Luke，Jarvis正在照顾他的孩子。”

看起来Steve一开始并没有理解。当他终于想明白时，眉间拧起皱纹，越拧越深。终于他重重地摇了摇头。“Tony——”他深吸一口气，那使他胸膛的景致令人惊叹。

我之前有没有伸手抚摸过那个胸膛？在他睡着时感觉他的心跳？

我他妈为什么会放弃那个？

“我们以后再谈它，”Steve做出决定，“我见到Luke的时候会告诉他的。你只要好好呆着别动，等救护车来。”

我也没别的选择。既然Steve没再威胁我的供氧水平，绝境系统重又当回了麻醉师。在没有知觉的部位中双腿的症状最轻。“有人能告诉我为什么我们被末日机器人包围了吗？刚才是不是Loki把我们给救了？”

Steve微笑起来。事实上，就算你的胸口没有感觉，心碎还是如 _有_ 形质。“我之前就在想这个问题。”

“我的护卫。”Loki款款上前，穿着一身无可挑剔的绿色长裙，仿佛Thor是一部历史片里的仆臣般挽住他的胳膊。不知为何，与往常相比她看起来没那么不可信了。也许是拯救世界的附带效果，那种我总是没门得到的福利。“完全出于礼节，你们能理解的。可是我几乎没法让它们不跟着我。”

我想不想知道为什么Loki会拥有最尖端的末日机器人护卫？

好奇心杀死的不仅仅是猫，我猜。何况，Thor还在那摇来晃去，仿佛一个知道秘密的孩子。如果我不问，他会爆炸的，今天我们已经体验过一次了。“你几个星期以前不是还跟Osborn合作的吗？”

Loki弯起一边眉毛，微笑起来。“是又如何？”

 _哦。_ 混沌之神。没错。“那么这些护卫？”

“我的丈夫坚持。”她一手抚上她的腹部，终于才吸引我的注意力，对于一位神来说，那里并不如我所想的平坦。“至少在我们的女儿降生以前。”

哦。

_哦。_

_靠。_

我就知道我不该问。

“我要当伯伯了！”Thor兴高采烈地朝他的弟弟笑着，然后对其他所有人笑着，要么他被狂喜冲昏了头，要么他脑袋被打了。显然Loki怀孕的分量超过了此前他屡屡尝试的谋杀、背叛和种种恶行。不过，鉴于他甚至对 _我_ 微笑了，我觉得还是别向他指出就算这样Loki也不是什么好人。好女人。 _随便吧_ 。

“恭喜。”Steve的声音在我的头上响起，但其中有些迟疑，表明他就和我一样困惑。不是一个人感觉真好。

就在这场阿斯嘉德家庭戏剧结束时，远远响起救护车的鸣笛声。美妙的声音。医院进得越快，出得就越快。

然后我就能找出自己究竟错过了什么。

又或许我在恢复时可以想出一个办法把Loki和Doom的婚姻从脑袋里删掉。那听起来是个好主意。

心率：57次/分钟  
血压：132/86

医院肯定恨死我这种人了。就是那种入院时还是废人一个，第二天就拍拍屁股走人，从不留下超过十万元的累计账单。护士们当然爱我，但是财务会计？绝不可能。

敌意是相互的。大多数人就在这么个地方死去……遍布消毒水的气味，硬梆梆的地板和墙壁，到处都是护士与陌生人，他们本该对你施以援手，但鬼知道谁真会伸手帮你，谁又会转手把你丢给遇见的下一个人……我宁愿死在大爆炸里，谢谢，或者在跟两三个超模销魂一刻时心脏病发作。不知出于什么原因，医院并不喜欢那类主意。

我想不通为什么。

不过，被逼躺在医院病床上的二十四小时里，我应该有足够的时间把发生过的事情补一补。Pepper对这种情况已经相当熟悉，她坐在床边，向我报告在自我删除——暂且这么形容吧——期间我究竟错过了什么。她的不赞同全写在脸上，那种多年来她已经熟极而流的 _Tony，现在你又做了什么？_ 表情。那代她说完了所有她不愿说出口的话.

Rhodey可就没那么轻松了。

“你是个白痴，懂吗？”

“是的，是的，我懂。”我闭上眼，让绝境把灯光调得不再那么刺眼，“我想你已经表达得够清楚了。你更喜欢之前的那个Stark。我已经明白了。”对此我感到有些痛苦，但我真的明白了。甚至连我在 ~~大部分~~ 某些时候都会恨自己，我又凭什么因为这个而责怪我的朋友？

“你知道我想说的不是这个。”Rhodey正四仰八叉地坐在一张探访者用的椅子上，那张带靠垫的椅子几乎将病房最宽敞的地方完全占据。只有跟Pepper之前在这里时坐的那张塑料椅相比，它才算稍微柔软了那么一点。Rhodey之所以坐了张好椅子，是因为他正跷在床沿上的那只脚，脚踝上打着石膏。只是骨折，不过鉴于他从没有过超级愈合能力，他只能忍受这个痛苦的过程。与此同时，我在历经六处开放性骨折、数根肋骨骨折、脑震荡、颈部扭伤和几处撕裂伤以后，已经醒过来了。

老实说，我觉得他有点嫉妒。

“你有什么话可以对我直说，Jim。他是不是个好人？”被瞪。哦哦，有点成效了。“他是，对吧？我敢打赌之前你报废的那身装甲是他造的，反正我知道不是我。”

“是啊。”Rhodey哼哼唧唧地陷进椅子里，用石膏脚戳了戳我的膝盖，“是啊， _你_ 是个好人，当你不记得该怎么当一个彻头彻尾的混蛋时。”

 _啊哦。_ “别这样，拜托，用不着口下留情。我受得住。”

“我知道你受得住。”

然后是一声叹息，就是投射炸弹以前Rhodey往往会发出的那种叹息。我有些想念它。上回跟Rhodey一起出去已经是什么时候的事来着？不是说生死之战那一类的，只是……闲晃。喝咖啡聊天。老天，我们还是孩子的时候甚至会去看电影，小成本动作片，主角早就过了盛年，老上二十岁，头发都经过了电脑后期处理。他会抱怨导演从来搞不对军衔等级，而我则会回答有什么地方 _压根不符合物理定律_ ，然后我们会去玩桌球。

是什么改变了一切？

那声沉重叹息带来的沉默持续了一分钟，我晃晃膝盖，恰好能吸引Rhodey的注意力，又不至于真的碰到他。“嘿，跟我说话啊。我回来才一天。我消失时是不是惹你生气了？”

“不，并不是。只不过……”Rhodey算是在盯着自己的膝盖，我就算再迟钝也不可能搞错这种 _给我点时间_ 的肢体语言。“为什么？”

这问题需要点解谜能力。“什么为什么……为什么自我删除？”我能肯定理由再明显不过。Osborn，注册法案，等等等等。真的，它就属于那种罕见情况，显而易见的那个真就是正确答案。

“ _不是_ ！”Rhodey狠拍了一下椅子扶手，那个丑了吧唧的垫子发出闷响。他的眉毛紧拧在一起，我想就在之前还没有眉心那些皱纹。“为什么你有绝对保密的备份却 _瞒着_ 我们？让我们都以为从此失去了 _一个朋友_ ，你难道觉得那再正常不过？”

“哦。 _那个_ 。”

“是啊，Tony。那个。”Rhodey向前坐了坐，接着却因为那条腿搞得他完全没法调整到更舒服的姿势，他只能往后靠。“好好想清楚然后告诉我那时你脑袋里装了些什么，我就能告诉你那种行为有多混蛋。”

我该怎么回答？Osborn是最有可能得手那个小小文档的人。我只要稍微提到备份，结局就会变得非常、非常难看，绿魔怎么着都能得到数据库。虽然通过这种方式我十有八九会死，但至少彻底销毁了资料。这主意并没那么糟糕，尤其是其他可能方法都已经用尽以后。

再说了，我又怎么知道他们居然会给我的发动机来个跳跃式启动？

不过，这种解释Rhodey绝对不会买账。他是个好人。至少比我要好得多——并不是说比我好有多难。所以我只是耸了耸肩，将手中并没在读的汽车杂志翻过一页。“这一年实在有些忙，我都不记得我有备份了。”

盛怒中的磨牙声听起来原来是那样的。哈。

“好吧。那就照你的方法来。”Rhodey用双手将他的腿从床上搬了下来，然后站起身，微微弯腰弓成一个L型，这样只用那条好腿不稳地支撑自己的体重时他才能站着。“等你愿意给我一个坦白的答案时我们再谈。”

是保持沉默，避免看到那种每当人们觉得我有自杀倾向时就会出现的 _哦，Tony_ 表情，还是阻止Rhodey离开，跟他解释？

该死。

“好了，别这样——”

一只手伸了出来，掌心向外。“我不想听这个，Tones。现在不想。”然后他在拐杖和墙沿的大力援助之下一瘸一瘸地离开了。他随手带上门，关门声很重。简直震耳欲聋。然后房间里什么都没剩下，只有机器在 _哔哔_ 响，还有绝境系统滴答滴答地监测着我的生命体征。

医院中的那种安静与一般的安静不同。在一栋真正的房子里，你总能听到些声音，或者你可以制造些声音。什么地方有台收音机忘了关，哪个复仇者毁掉了什么贵重玩意儿，Jarvis在抛光一些难看之至的家具时哼着歌，而之所以还留着那些家具只是因为它们比我所找到的替代品来得舒适。这种安静是有生气的。医院却总是有办法保持死一般的安静，而一旦失去这种安静，那就是有什么地方出大问题了。这种安静只会提醒你，你正身处一个陌生的地方，倚赖一些完全陌生的人照顾你，他们目睹你的软弱，虽然不会加利用，却 _总是_ 给你打吗啡或是别的麻醉剂，因为他们从来不听你说你有成瘾人格，直到一切都他妈的晚了。

我是真的，真的讨厌医院。

那本杂志留住了我整整十五分钟的兴趣。那以后，剩下的只有模糊成一团的文字，绚烂的色彩，几乎不着寸缕的美人置身于辣爆了的车上。当疼痛蔓延到一定程度时，甚至连侧躺在车盖上的九月小姐都没法解决问题了。

那么，也许七月四日先生——

别。不。不要胡思乱想。不要这么做。就算是他先吻我的。至少我觉得是。

Steve至今还没来探望过我，我能想到的只有他还在努力消化目前的状况，他在我失忆时跟他的前好友即现敌人纠缠到了一起，还没有意识到整件事有多么糟糕。如果我了解Steve（而我 ~~曾经~~ 的确了解），他也许有那种心软的念头，觉得要别人对不记得事情承担罪责是不道德的。任何称职的辩护律师都说得出这完全是一派胡言，但眼见为实对Steve并不适用。

再仔细想想，其实这条没法适用于我们之中的任何一个人。我猜，成为超级英雄会让你变得有些愤世嫉俗。

“咚咚？”门开了一条缝，Pepper将脑袋探了进来。在她的衬衣底下，弧反应堆的亮光仿佛熄灯后营地帐篷里的手电筒。“你们俩谈心时我并不想打搅，但护士告诉我Rhodey走了……？”

Pepper。 _Pepper_ 。美丽的，奇妙的，令人分心的Pepper。我暗暗把杂志丢到地上——Pepper讨厌那些东西——然后招手叫她进来。“他生我气了。他，还有剩下的这个世界。进来吧，我得知道我错过了些什么。”

“我想你是该知道。”她弯出一个笑容，笑的却只是右半边嘴唇，因为之前的战斗她左边嘴唇还青一块紫一块的。她走进来后，门又旋摆着关上。她坐进那张技术上说来没那么舒服的椅子里，怀里都是文件，但她只是把它们理了理就随手放在一边，所以也许那并不重要。“至少 _这个你_ 还知道些最基本的东西。”

“所以之前是你负责给我补课？”

“大部分是。剩下的工作我交给网络了。”

“嗬。”那令我有些吃惊，我本来还以为会是Barnes或者Luke他们负责这件事。Pepper可能会让我觉得自己所做的事并不算罪大恶极，为什么要冒这个险？我的脑袋里可能打着主意让类似的事再来一遍，那他们又该怎么应对？

再仔细想想，其实他们没一个属于说教类型。也许假装我不在场会更容易，如果必要干脆把我拿下也简单得很。

哇噢，真令人沮丧。

“好，那现在就开始吧。”身体前倾时不像昨天那么疼，所以我一定有什么措施做对了。也许再过几个小时我就能离开，而不会有护士威胁说要困住我。“从最显而易见的开始吧。”

Pepper点了点头，伸手去拿她那一小叠文件。她还给我带了图片？“Steve。”

那让我愣了一会。“他怎么了？”他是不是在我被救护车拖走以后又受伤了？所以他才没能来看我？如果他就躺在附近的病床上而我甚至没去看他——

她用那种最古怪的表情看着我，像是她在等我说什么俏皮话。见我什么都没说，Pepper在瘀伤允许的范围内高高扬起眉。“之前Steve ~~死了，你难道不记得——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.523分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“——ony！”有人摇晃着我的肩膀，“Tony我向上帝发誓如果你不睁开眼睛，我就叫护士给你插导尿管！”

“我很好，我很好。”睁眼时我只看到一片黯淡的桃红色夹杂着一些暗色斑点。一秒后，我没再眼花，终于能认出Pepper那点缀着雀斑的鼻子。那鼻子真讨人喜欢。“我刚刚是昏过去了？”也许我恢复得不如自己想象那么好。

不是吧。

“我不知道。”Pepper往后靠了靠，足够让我发现之前她是趴在了我身上，不过现在她靠我的脸还是很近。即使她只穿一身庄重的衬衫和休闲裤，她的美还是难以忽视。她一直这么漂亮，永远都会这么漂亮。 ~~如果不是Happy——~~

**错误** 。系统完整性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：.017分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

所以说，七月先生和十月小姐。我能处理这些意外。

“你看起来不像是要死了，”终于Pepper承认，那种语调，我只能说像是老师在听说有条极度渴望家庭作业的小狗时才会用。“那种状况经常发生吗？”

我该怎么回答？“我连你在说什么都不知道。”

“你当然不知道。”Pepper坐回去时我身下的床弹了弹，她开始收拾东西，“这事我们明天再谈。”

“什么？等等！”明天？ _明天？_ 明天来临之前，我就会因为无聊而死了，然后她只能对着我的骨灰瓮解释Loki到底他妈的怎么跟 _Doom_ 结了婚。“好了，Pepper，你不会是认真的吧！只是聊天，你知道我喜欢聊天的。跟我说说话。给我讲一个该死的睡前故事，对我说脏话也行——”

“ _不_ ，Tony。”她现在一定是处于小辣椒情绪，因为她收拾文件时基本不看我，“我明天再来看你。你休息就好。”

“但是——”

“ _晚_ 安。”

高跟鞋踏在油毯上发出嗒嗒声，然后她离开了，只留下安静。

我 _恨_ 医院。

六小时后还是没有Steve的踪影，有时半夜两点来得比你想得要快。

我除了瞪天花板还有像炖汤一样焖在自己出的那身汗里没别的事情可做，于是我干脆把自己签出医院，设法让Pepper把我带回俄克拉荷马的房子。幸运的是她并没有拒绝。目前我也没法找到其他人来帮忙，而之前Osborn干得真够绝，他冻结了我在美国的所有账户——现在宣布一个人是恐怖分子就能达到那样的效果。甚至直到我提出上诉，请的都是慈善律师。

Pepper去睡觉了，整栋房子又安静下来，就像病房那样，但这种安静是有生气的。熟悉的系统安全设备运作的嗡嗡声在我脑中响起，它正与绝境连接并验证用户。我能听到人们的呼吸声，偶尔头顶地板还会被踩得嘎吱响。是啊，不过是些小提醒，但足够了。虽然不如确确实实地有个人陪在身边那么好，但感觉已经够像了。

我想找点更有意义的事做，于是迈步往实验室走去。我需要着手造一套新装甲。最好是一套 _不会_ 让我傻在那坐以待毙的装甲。我已经考虑了一天，可还是没想明白之前自己到底在想什么，居然会设计出一套毫无防御能力的装甲。那绝对是故意的——小成那样的飞行稳流器可比手部配件难处理得多。

也许我到下面去可以煮点咖啡，医院严令禁止我喝咖啡。那群混蛋。

实验室13B的门轻轻松松地开了，灯光已经完全亮起，一切准备就绪。因为房屋其他地方的昏暗，骤然而来的明亮令人有些眼花，但在绝境的帮助下我慢慢适应了光线。

检测到无线网络。正在建立连接。  
端口40183-bravo开启。正在连接。  
速度500MBpns。防火墙正常运行。正在加载史塔克企业操作系统Steel IX。  
检测到新硬盘驱动器。开始自动备份。  
…………………………………………………………  
自动备份完成。正在上传备份硬盘至安全服务器。请稍候。  
上传完成。欢迎回来，Stark先生。

顿时一阵怀旧的惆怅袭上心头，我就站在门中央停住了。我怀念这种感觉。记忆中我上次接受扫描已经是……事实上，还是我在启动脑删除以前的事情。那以后我再也没机会进入任何设备齐全的实验室。这些软件是我专为绝境系统设计的，和它们一起工作感觉很不一样，像是穿上量身定制的西装。当然了，任何现成的衣服都能穿，但这套是 _专属于你的_ 。就像这里的灯会在感应到你时自动亮起——

等等。

之前灯就是亮的。

当前用户：Stark，Anthony（管理员，接口：绝境操作系统平台2.3版）；Rogers, Steven（管理员，接口：手动）

_靠。_

监控摄像头闪烁了一下开始工作，向我展示实验室的角角落落。Steve就在主控制台，我料到他会在那里，真的。他在这也没多少别的事情可做。摄像头的角度让我没法看见他究竟在干什么，但那一定是什么重要的事。通常我进来时他早就会注意到。撞见Steve那么入神真是相当、相当罕见。

也许我该离开。就留他在那里做他的事，不管那是什么，而我则去找点真正的食物填肚子。Jarvis在这，意味着冰箱里肯定会有东西吃，我几乎没办法忍受医院的食物。离开才是聪明的选择。

但那个系统里有的可远不止电路图和设计图那么简单。我有资料收集癖，可以说我会把 _所有东西_ 都收起来。当然，他可能只是在看我还没完成的特种金属合金计算公式，他的盾就是拿它造的， _又或许_ 他正在读我十六岁时写的那首可笑的诗，那时我只想着整个世界都恨我。我想那里面甚至还有我读MIT时穿女装的照片。什么都有可能。

我 _得_ 弄清楚。

医院并没有给我鞋子，所以我就是光着脚的。这方便我轻手轻脚地从箱子和仪器中走过去。Steve那么全神贯注，他甚至没意识到我正从他身后靠近。 _听起来_ 像是录像。肯定有说话声，但声音太小，我听不清在说些什么。也许我可以偷偷瞄一眼。就看一眼，如果根本不算什么事，就在没搞清楚状况时转身走掉就好。

小心翼翼地，我踮起脚看了一眼屏幕，竭力想听清那个声音。

“ _——不值得——_ ”

那是……那是我。还有Steve。 _死去的_ Steve，他的尸体躺在停尸台上 ~~我的 _老天_ 是我杀了他，我怎么会忘记是我 _杀了_ 他他怎么回来的这不对这是我的错我——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.901分钟。  
正在初始化多媒体文件重写程序  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“你为什么会在我的电脑上看家庭录影？”这句话在我能控制自己以前就蹦了出来。这状况有些奇特，Steve在看我八岁生日宴会上的录像，却像这样缩成一团。从他的表现来看，我本来还以为会是A片。

“Tony！”Steve震惊地晃了一下，摸索着暂停键，同时手忙脚乱地想保持平衡。录像就此定格，画面是小一号的我正对着镜头做鬼脸。也许他没从转椅上掉下去的唯一原因在于他那犯规的美国队长完美体型。要是换成一个瘦点的人估计会一屁股摔在地上。

Steve转过椅子，脸上写满愧疚。“你在这里做什么？我还以为你呆在医院里！”

“之前我是在医院。Pepper威胁说要告他们，于是我提前出院了。”真可爱，他窘住了。不过最好忽略掉这点。Steve会为一些最奇怪的事情感到内疚，我如果想把它们都钻研出来，直到白发苍苍都没法完成。“所以，你打算解释？”

他拧着双手，垂下眼。“我很抱歉，我知道我本来不该看的，如果你发火我也可以理解。”

那是 _眼泪_ 吗？

是的，是的那的确是。有没有搞错？

哇噢，Steve对这事认真了。希望他永远发现不了我在复仇者刚成立时曾常常溜进他的卧室去看那面盾。那他会崩溃的吧。“别担心，不是什么大事。”

“不是什么……”歉疚消失了，被纯然的迷惑取代。“Tony，我刚刚以最糟糕的方式侵犯了你的隐私。你显然不可能想到会有人看见——”

我该怎么做，就弯下腰越过他把屏幕关掉？看着我自己像那样伸出舌头出现在一幅凝固的模糊画面中，这让人有些不舒服。“它就是家庭录像而已，队长，”我尽可能地放轻声音提醒他，这时屏幕闪回到了公司图标。“这里兴许有上千个这样的录像。改天可以看看YouTube。如果你真那么好奇，我可以告诉你该怎么找到它们。”

Steve仰起头想把我看得更清楚些，他那头柔软得不可思议的金发在我的手臂底下轻刷过去。“家庭录像？Tony， ~~你在太平间对着我的 _尸体_ 说话。那不仅仅是家庭——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.011分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

——那是你的童年。它既重要又私密，我在得到允许前绝不应该偷看。”他是真心实意的。 _上帝_ ，我爱他。有时这感觉仿佛一根断裂的肋骨，一般感觉不到疼痛，除非它戳对了地方。而现在，那个表情戳得正是地方。

如果我问出口的话，他会吻我吗？就现在，就像这样？还是只有另一个Tony才行？那个 _更好的_ Tony？

在十亿分之一秒里，计算和概率在绝境系统中倏忽而过。生硬的数据冷冰冰地告诉我被拒绝几乎是必然的，而被拒绝以后系统彻底崩溃的赔率是三比一。看起来并不值得啊。

默默咽下那股沮丧感，我拿起平板电脑，坐在控制台的桌子边上。“好吧，如果你非要这样不可……”就像国王册封骑士那样，我向他挥了挥触屏笔，“现在我授权你能查看我所有令人难堪的童年录像。感觉好点了吗？”

“这跟家庭录影没有关系——”Steve叫喊出声，从椅子中半躬起身。几乎就要离开椅子时，他却顿住了，然后又坐回椅子里，猛地闭紧嘴巴。我想我以前从没见过他这种特殊的表情，介于惊恐和怜悯之间。而那种歉疚又回来了，好得很。我还以为我们已经解决了那个问题呢。他就那样 _盯着我看_ ，这让人有些神经紧张。

“怎么，我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”我开着玩笑，假装擦嘴来打破紧张气氛，“我知道山羊胡有时可能会纠成一团，但我刮掉胡子看起来会很不对劲。”

Steve深吸一口气，他的胸膛——说真的，相当壮观的胸膛——舒张开来，然后他缓缓吐气。“Tony，”他开口时语气小心翼翼，那通常会伴随着诸如 _你为什么要跳到那头犀牛前面_ 之类的问题，“你以为我在看什么？”

那也许是我今天听到过的最古怪的问题，而最近我已经听过许多古怪问题了。“我八岁生日时的旧录像。 _你_ 以为这是什么？”

他只是将脸埋进掌心，叹了一口气。我完全不知道这时该说什么。我很抱歉？但我甚至不知道该抱歉些 _什么_ 。

“我想看看你有没有给自己留下什么消息。”Steve的声音透过手掌传出来，低沉而模糊，几乎像是抽噎，“上次就有。我想你也许还会这么做。”

“是啊。我留了。”我管自己叫浑球。还是A级的呢，Stark。

“我看到了。”他还是不看我。我是不是该摸摸他？他会 _允许_ 我摸他吗？显然当我不在的时候，我们曾经发生了……什么事。性，如果我够了解自己的话。但那不再和原来一样了。

我讨厌这种一无所知的感觉。也许我本来该呆在医院里，任由心脏监测器那死气沉沉的声音把我逼疯。

“我看到了，”Steve重复了一遍，这回声音更大，“然后我想找到更多东西。我很好奇，而那个文档是打开的，于是我把它点开看。”他终于抬起脸来。他在哭。Steve在 _哭_ 。是因为我？“它不是什么家庭录像。”

“它当然是。”

Steve摇了摇头。“不。那是 ~~我遭到枪击以后SHIELD的太平间——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.051分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~——你对着我的尸体说话——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.415分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~——只是躺在那里——~~

已检测到一个问题，绝境系统已经关闭以防止系统受损。  
问题疑似由以下文件引起：extr_rewrite.exe  
**除以零错误**   
系统重新启动

“Tony！”

我已经他妈的烦透受够把我晃醒这种行为。我的头 _直发疼_ ，像是刚刚狠狠地砸在了地上。从Steve摇晃我的方式看来，也许我真是这样。与此同时还有点犯恶心。之前发生了什么？

我呻吟着抬起一只手，示意我已经醒来了，然后将手掌盖在眼睛上停了一会儿。头顶的灯光太过刺眼，然而尝试跟实验室连接疼得很。当记录文件在脑中滚过时，还是直接拿手遮住灯光来得简单。那个错误一定就在列表最后面的位置—— _那里_ ！

紧急重启？

记录文件一点用都没有。比没用 _还糟糕_ 。它们被篡改过了。正常运行的最后几秒钟出现了一系列级联错误，至于是什么 _导致_ 了这些错误却没有任何记录。时间戳记仿佛操场上的孩子在玩跳房子游戏，但那些数据所存在的错误再明显不过。之前那十分钟我为什么会剪辑多媒体的视频和音频输入？这是除了标出的那次重启以外的另一个问题。

可这记录又真的能信任吗？“我昏了多久？”

“几分钟。”Steve的手抚摸着我的头发，像是对待一条狗一样爱抚着我。那有点伤人，但我决定不跟他计较。只是因为他的手在发抖。“你刚刚是不是……蓝屏死机了？”

“你怎么知道？”我透过指缝看过去，灯光却还是一样刺眼。看来我这个姿势得再保持一段时间了。我发誓，如果Steve敢说 _躲猫猫_ ……

“你曾经发生过这样的事。就这样……倒下去，然后重启了。”强壮而坚定的手指揉按过我头上的血压点，在他的按摩之下跳痛渐渐消失了。Steve的手指一定有魔力。“我想……也许现在有些事情你不能知道。”

 _什么_ ？“那太荒唐了。”甚至连Steve的手指按摩头顶所带来的那种舒服的麻刺感也没法消除这句话里的古怪突兀，“谁会阻止我了解那些事？”

“你。”

该死的灯光。当我想利用绝境系统调暗房间时，呼啸而来的偏头痛发出抗议，但那之后从Steve的怀中脱身出来就容易多了。其实站起来会摇晃得更厉害，我尝试这么做时身体从胃而上直到眼睛的一切都在抗议，不过我只要能坐好不倒下去就满足了。“我刚刚才给自己的人格和记忆来了个粗制滥造的重装，这也许只是小故障，用不了多久就能自行修复——”

“Tony。”Steve根本就没有碰到我，他是用那种坚定而严肃的语气制止了我。我花了十年来习惯美国队长用那种语气命令我。Steve Rogers用上它则有些奇怪。说真的，还有几分性感。“上回这件事发生时，我们正在讨论 _同一件事_ 。不仅仅是类似，或者相关。而是一模一样。”

怜悯。他的眼中有 _怜悯_ 。我能忍受许多东西，尤其是那些来自Steve的，尤其是 _现在_ ，但不能是这个。

“两次不过是巧合。”我撑住自己站起来，手掌下是冰冷坚硬的瓷砖。我的胃开始翻江倒海，但好在并没有吐出来。婴儿学步，Tony。婴儿学步。“那到时候再见吧，等——”

Steve飞快的动作让我觉得摄像头能捕捉到他的身影才是怪事。前一秒他还坐在地上，后一秒他就已经站起来紧抓住我的手腕，力道大得能捏出瘀伤。“ _我看的不是你的生日宴会_ ，”他咆哮起来，我发誓那是从紧咬的牙齿间挤出来的，“我不知道你在屏幕上看到的是 _什么_ ，但肯定不是正在播放的东西，而当我试着跟你解释时你就 _死机关闭了_ 。告诉我这是巧合。”

好吧，如果他这么描述……

但事情不可能像他说的那样。我到底会因为什么事自己瞒着 _自己_ ？

我不得不闭上眼睛回答。“那只是巧合。一个能够自行修复的愚蠢故障。”我猛地将手腕从他的抓握中挣脱，转身向门口走去。令人惊讶的是他并没有阻止我。“我改变主意了。我要睡觉去了。希望你观影愉快，Steve。”

当我走出门，走进寂静黢黑的房屋中时，我发现自己在暗自希望Steve会阻止我离开。但这样才更好。

就算绝境系统真 _出了_ 什么问题，那也只和我有关。不关别人的事。

我睡了几个小时，早上五点半就醒了。一壶咖啡摆在房间里，壶顶上放着十多张纸，上面写着是给我的。Pepper想必忙了很久。这是一份我 _缺席_ ——暂且这么说吧——那几个星期里所发生事情的完整报告。虽然其中有些地方明显存在缺漏，那些Pepper只能猜测发生了什么事的地方，但整体说来是份不错的总结，我喝第二杯咖啡时就已经把握了整体情况。

总统被指控叛国罪，尽管如此事务却依然在运作中，因为必须有人出面，而Osborn的 _政变_ 算不上不动声色。执法彻底陷入混乱，Osborn手下的大部分恶棍逍遥法外，遍布各处。美国遭到严重的摧残破坏，因为HAMMER的军队接到命令，对他们自己伤痕累累的国家可以动用一切形式的武力。而不知怎么地，在此期间，Thor的弟弟成为了Loki _von Doom_ ，拉特维亚的王后，把Doom变成了正派人物，顺便还怀了个孩子。

至少还要一阵子人们才能想起实施注册法案这回事。等到收拾完这个烂摊子，也许还能留下足够的力量令法案 _发挥作用_ ，这次方法一定要正确。不会再有超级英雄秘密军队，不会再有被绑架的孩子，不会再有威胁或是科学家或是 _战争_ 。

我就坐在餐桌边上，六点时Jarvis准点来到厨房，就和他从前在复仇者大宅和复仇者大楼一模一样。因为我曾经离开又这样回来，我能清楚地看到过去那一年在他身上留下了老去的痕迹。有时我会忘记Jarvis的年龄足够当我的父亲，甚至是我的祖父。几年前他就该退休了，但我甚至从未向他提起过这点。那会杀了他的。

“早上好，先生。”他说话时，自然得仿佛这不过是家中的寻常一天，而不是在隐秘的地方躲躲藏藏。没什么能搅扰到Jarvis。总有一天，我会明明白白地说出来我有多钦佩这种品质。“你想吃早餐吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。咖啡就够。”我向他示意了一下手中的第三杯咖啡，他回以理解的点头。

“很好。”Jarvis在走向厨房时犹豫了一下，然后停下脚步，转身向我露出一个小小的微笑。“你能回来真好，Stark先生。”

我眼中涌上一阵热意。我眨了好几下眼睛才眨掉泪水，而不是真的哭出来。从我最近做下的这一切事情看来，我并不值得这样的欢迎。“能回来真好。”我撒谎了，对他同样报以微笑。

Jarvis用审视的目光看了我一会儿，也许他直接把我看穿了，就像我还是个孩子时那样，宣称窗帘是自己着火的，他却总能知道。然后他点点头，转身走进厨房，开始将 _食材_ 变成 _食物_ ，那是个古老而迷人的过程。

当房屋的安全摄像头开始捕捉到其他人起床的迹象时，我抓起最后一杯咖啡往实验室走去。目前他们还没必要应付我，而且这时候我还有工作要做。

运行extr_scan.exe  
扫描文档……

扫描我硬盘里所有系统文件和内存的过程令我动弹不得，我能做的只有维持基本功能与思考。这项漫长的工作已经进行了三天，我一个人和自己的设备们呆着。三天，五次全盘扫描，再加上一次正在进行中的，没有找到任何问题。我几乎都要相信自己的胡编乱造了。如果真有哪里出错，绝境现在也该找出点 _东西_ 来了。Steve只是在瞎操心。他总是那样，否则也就不是Steve了。

虽然如此，下一套装甲的设计倒是进行得相当顺利。造它时不参考之前的版本可能并不是最聪明的做法，可至少这消磨了时间。幸存的美国依然一片动荡。新闻报道在谈论军事戒严，宵禁，还有十一名参议员与六十二名众议员被发现在Norman Osborn的卑鄙勾当里掺了一脚。政府剩余的大部分成员都在躲躲藏藏。没发生大型暴乱，谢天谢地，但还需要一阵子公众才能再次交出他们的信任， _无论是交给谁_ 。

可是那里却并没有美国队长的任何报道。没有人在四处奔走，激起朦胧的爱国情绪，让人们友善待人。我得承认，那让我有些惊讶。通常在那种情况下，Steve都会挺身而出。

扫描完成。没有找到错误。

搞定。

“你那副样子让人有点毛骨悚然，知道吗？”当内存释放出足够空间让我可以再次动弹时， 传来了Rhodey的声音。他一定是趁我忙碌时偷偷接近了我。“怎么了？”

啧，我的眼皮 _黏得难受_ 。我得揉掉那些眼垢才能睁开眼睛，抬头时看见Rhodey在简易床上找了个地方坐下。“只是运行些程序。”我解释道，努力让它听起来像是在内容上等同于洗盘子。Rhodey不需要知道Steve的理论。这只会让他白白担心。“好久不见。”

“有点忙，你也许该听说了。”他穿着牛仔裤，一件干净挺括的纽扣式短袖衬衫，不过他的胳膊上有刚添的瘀伤，从他的领口还能看见一点擦伤的痕迹。“在那里你能为我们派上用场。”

“我本来还以为这只是一次礼节性拜访。”我从床上撑起身，之前运行扫描程序时我就躺在床上。他任我这么做了。扫描让我有点摇晃，但也许只是精力耗尽的原因。我能撑过去。“第一，我是你 _绝对_ 不会想要牵涉进去的人。就在一个月前我还是头号公众敌人，而就算在那以前，我也不怎么讨大众的欢心。如果我在一场战斗中出现，没人会知道我究竟站在哪边。第二，如果这能决定超级英雄的命运——也许还真是这样——那里有一半的英雄无法信任我。第三，我 _没有装甲_ 。每一套都变成了碎片，甚至包括十年前 _一开始_ 就是一堆破烂的那些。

Rhodey没有反驳，于是我在控制台边上坐下，开始检阅扫描记录。反正谈话进行得也不顺利。也许是因为他没别的话 _可以说了_ 。

十分钟后，我完全沉浸在数据里，几乎忘了Rhodey的存在。他却打破了这个状态，开口说道：“Luke和Jessica相信你能照顾他们的孩子。”

混蛋。

“而无论发生了什么，队长总会支持你，”Rhodey继续说，“也许跟深吻那之类的事情有关，可他信任你。还有Pepper。我。你拥有的支援比你以为的要多。”

“钢铁侠能做的事，让别人来做不会比他差。”这一次，是真的。都是些政治性问题。令人兴奋的激化事态的新方案对谁都不会有帮助。“每件事都已经处于军方的控制下。”

“是啊，在华盛顿收拾好自己的烂摊子以前，我们确实能维持秩序，”Rhodey表示同意，那让我瞬间产生了一点得意的满足感。“在你拒绝以前先听我说，好吗？现在Osborn手下那帮恶棍遍布整个国家，联邦政府躲在床底下好跟Osborn撇清关系，只有军队还团结在一起。各州开始抱怨着要解体——”

“他们总是这样。”我不得不指出。是真的。总有一群蠢蛋叫嚣着要解散联邦。通常人们会大笑着指指点点，然后生活仍然继续下去。

“是啊，但这回没人能阻止他们了。”Rhodey往前倾身，眼中一片赤诚，“整团乱局的核心就是HAMMER，Carter已经将它完全接手过去。太多人员因为Osborn才有口饭吃，没人确定得了其中到底包括哪些人。一个人没法在收拾残局的 _同时_ 向民众保证事情不会再次发生。只有你能将该做的事完成。不管乐不乐意，你是当前最具辨识度的形象，大红人先生。”

我呻吟着将脑袋磕在桌面上。我真恨他说对的时候。他们最需要的是我将自己双手弄脏的能力，这令人有些丧气。上次就是这里出了问题。“你们得换别人。这个主意糟糕透了。叫Steve来做。”

就在我说出口的瞬间，我就反应过来这个建议太糟糕了。Steve不搞政治。他是典型的理想主义者，那种真心以为国会是为人民服务的人。

“你和我都知道那不管用。”Rhodey的话回应了我的念头。

“那也比把 _我_ 派出去强。”

Rhodey做了个鬼脸，紧抿住嘴唇，好像他咬到了什么苦涩的东西。“听着，”他用上了那种 _你不会喜欢这个的_ 语气，自从大学时代起我就学会了害怕那种腔调，“我本来不该告诉你这个的，但指挥官Carter叫我来说服你。她已经想好了计划，而他们需要你。所以这不仅仅是我在以朋友的身份告诉你行动起来、别再愁眉苦脸。它很正式。”

 _计划_ 。Sharon又会为我准备什么样的计划，射击练习吗？如果有什么区别的话，她应该是那些最恨我的人其中一员。如果不是我 ~~跟Steve闹翻了，逼他走上法院台阶，她永远不会是扣动扳机的那个人，永远不会迫不得已——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.051分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

让我出去做事只会把所有人的神经搞得更紧张，不论实际上主动权究竟在谁手里。而且Sharon要我到华盛顿去时又会发生什么？我是不是帮着把所有东西整合到一起就行了？还是说要解散HAMMER？利用它对国会穷追猛打，让他们回来工作？如果没人信任我，我又怎么可能做得到？

我终于想出答案时，它简单到我都有些惊讶为什么之前他们没有人想到过。

“我同意。”我揉了揉眼睛，缓了缓隐约感到的那点紧张性头痛，“但不是我一个人。除非Steve也一起来。”

如果我们平衡得当，结果应该会相当完美。Steve负责公众那部分，由他来发号施令，而我则负责处理美国国会大厦盘根错节的地下世界。人民相信Steve。他们会觉得他能牵制住我，这也能把Sharon解放出来，让她真正去做些事。一等事态稳定，就可以将HAMMER解散，从头开始重建SHIELD。

“行。成交。你可以跟Steve说说这事。”Rhodey从床边站起身，他往门口走去时经过我身边，拍了拍我的肩膀，“多谢。”

“我还没真上手去做，别谢得太早。”Steve绝对不会赞同。他当然知道以目前的状况来说，让我出现在公众眼皮子底下是个糟糕的主意。对吧？

“我觉得这主意很棒。”

_见鬼。_

我和Steve正呆在一楼的厨房里，身边的厨房岛上摆满了报道华盛顿局势的新闻简报。事情就是这样，不是吗？当其他的机构都四分五裂时，只有新闻产业依然正常运转。我的实验室现在一团糟，到处都是零件和运行中的制造单元，又热又吵，还有程序将每件东西测量至微米级，尽可能将新钢铁侠装甲赶制出来，以防万一我还是不得不离开。要不是因为这个，我宁愿在楼下实验室见面。那里更舒适，也更不容易被打扰。房子几乎空了——能回家的都回家了，只有蜘蛛侠、Pepper和Rhodey还呆在这里。每次轮到我的事情他们总是找不准时机，随时随地都可能闯进来。

“你不可能是认真的，”我表示反对，中间隔着柜台和他面对面，“这又有什么用？”

Steve一手按在剪报上。他看上去那样认真，应该在这片荒原里找个地方教孩子怎么打领结才对。“至少这次一个人能做到很多事情。得有人帮忙控制整个局面，而你是有经验的那个。”

“没有我你也能做到。”

“你知道那不是真的。”

实际上，不，我不知道。如果Steve站起来告诉美军联合部队跳下去，他们在脑中警铃大作以前就已经全体都在半空中了。那是Steve Rogers作为美国队长所拥有的力量——没别人能做到。他如果愿意，大可以接手HAMMER。当你拥有那种程度的忠诚时，文书工作完全不是问题，至于政治活动……

好吧，我得承认这个我还没想出来。

“而我知道你是个好人。我们需要你来做这件事。我们之中没有谁比你更了解高层的情况，”Steve继续说，不断撼动那块石头，“我知道你在害怕——我知道你厌恶自己在注册法案期间不得不做出那些事——”

“我没有害怕，也不会为做过的事而羞耻。”我会，我 _会_ ，那种胃拧成一团的感觉带着自我厌恶和警告，“你知道我们正在讨论的是成立另一支复仇者队伍，对吧？因为这是控制乱局的唯一方法。”

“我知道，而且我们需要这支队伍。 _需要_ 你。”Steve微笑起来，他弯起嘴角带着的笑意令我心脏一揪，“我会陪你一起。”

“像你上周那样？”我不是有意要这么说，但从Steve蓦然凝住的表现看来，这句话还是正中要害，“听着——Steve，不管发生了什么，都没关系。那时候你以为我再也回不来了。那时候 _我_ 也以为我再也回不来了。我明白这点。我们可以放下了。”如果在注册法案开始以前就知道Steve对男人感兴趣该多好。感觉像是我生命中的十年被白白浪费了，本来可以把时间花在将美国队长压在一千针的棉布床单上，或者至少可以努力尝试这么做。

又或者我直到现在才发现会更好些。能把注册法案搞得比灾难还灾难的只有一件事，那就是把它跟一场分手搅在一起。

“如果我不想放下呢？”

“那么我只好把我那顶坏主意之王的冠冕转交给你了。 _Steve。_ ”

他摇了摇头，头发掉进了眼睛里，他不得不把它拨回去。形容它像金子会不会太夸张？透过窗户照进来的阳光令它带上了明显的金属质感。我可以连续几小时温习Steve的脸，那些用来形容的话一句比一句腻乎得让人反胃，不过也许神圣这个词就能让我满足了。Steve凭他轮廓分明的下巴和肌肉完全能与Thor匹敌。

我在柜台上往对面倾身想吸引他的注意力，但他没有看我。“Steve，他死了。消失了。上周的那个我再也不存在了。随便你怎么怀念他，哀悼他，或者你想做什么都可以，但别假装我能和他一样。那对我们都不公平。”

令我惊讶的是，Steve居然笑了起来。“你是不是总是这样？”

“哪样？”

“在谈论自己的时候仿佛你们是不同的人，只是因为你不记得了？”

那……一定是我听过最傻的问题，所以我压根没有料到。“他是不同的人。”

“不，他不是。 _你_ 不是。”Steve伸手抚上我的肩膀时热意蔓延。我总会惊讶他究竟有多暖和，简直像台人形暖气机，“你也许不记得，但你还是那个人。还是那个顽固、忠诚、富有创造力的人。还是我最好的朋友之一。”

Steve的声音那样坚定，我几乎都要因此而相信他了。我 _想要_ 相信他。但我还没那么天真。“人格和记忆并不是那样的。 _大脑_ 并不是那样的。”

“也许其中有太多我们还不了解的东西。”然后是那双眼睛，那双温柔的蓝眼睛里带着无数的无数我永远不值得拥有的东西正凝视着我。

该死的，我是真跟他睡过了，对吧？这太可怕了。比Tony Stark——SHIELD指挥官这个主意还糟糕，而本来它就已经糟到了启示录级别。但我身上的斗志已经消失了。我厌倦了总是去打不可能赢的仗，厌倦了用身体扑住手榴弹换来的只是别人有机会再扔一颗。“你想要我怎么做，Steve？”

“我想从头开始。”绝境识别他声音的效果比我的耳朵还好，他的声音那么低，“我想要 _你_ ，别再假装那是个错误。”

 _操。_ 我将他推开的时候手臂和背部的每一丝肌肉都在抗议。为什么总是得让我来做出艰难选择？就这次，这一次，我想用不出卖自己灵魂的方式做正确的事。“Steve……那 _是_ 个错误。”

我想离开是我所做过最艰难的事。

那以后直到去纽约的飞机上，Steve和我没再说过话。哦，我们其实 _说了话_ 。零零碎碎的。 _把黄油递过来_ 、 _装甲完成了_ 还有 _直升机五点到_ 。Steve还在不断努力找我谈话，因为没有什么能像美国队长的下巴那样写满“死脑筋”。我有监控摄像头，加上他又完全不知道迂回两字怎么写，于是我很容易看出他的来势，提前溜走。我打碎一切后再以错误的方式把所有东西都粘起来，这并不是他的错。只是他不得不去善后。我不能因为自私加重他的负担。

我们乘着借来的直升机向HAMMER总部飞去，在经过纽约上空时，城市一片宁静。在我们身下，建筑物向远处重重铺开，银与镜筑起的摩天楼高耸入云，却被蹲伏着的小小的丑陋怪物所包围，它们以这些高楼大厦无法想象的方式真实存在着。它们是已逝岁月的遗迹，在这个城市醉心梦想未来时依然盘桓不去。我总是喜欢纽约这一点。你只需要用眼睛看就能见到历史变迁，见到最近的通往世纪巨变的壮丽之门。

当我们压低机身堪堪从高楼旁飞掠而过时，我握住控制杆的手掌发着汗。大部分楼还是直立着的，所以这地方受灾的情况并不如我想的那么严重。到处都是人，三五成群，他们却不再像我过去常看到的那样处于生活的压力之下。

即将抵达目的地

即便是从这么高的地方，绝境也能以惊人的细致识别出不同的个人、群体和组织来。当我们从他们头顶掠过时，人群几乎是不约而同地抬起头来。这其中可以明显感到一种古怪的张力，像是什么令人费解的恐怖电影中的场景。

城市让人感觉 _不对劲_ ，我敢说Steve同样也感觉到了，通过他紧握手中盾牌、绷直身体的方式就能看到。“你觉得下面发生了什么事？”他的声音透过绝境系统无比清晰地传来，没有风声或是别的噪音干扰，“Osborn离开纽约已经有两个星期。”

“他的手下却并没有。”少了Osborn管束他们，怪不得所有人都低调行事。也许我们还算幸运，至少还能看见有人外出走动。我如果是他们，会缩在地下室的什么地方不出来。见鬼，几天前，我 _的确_ 缩在地下室的什么地方没出来。我也许管它叫实验室，在里面保存自己制作的东西，可是就算到了世界末日，防空洞还是防空洞。

原本是Stark大楼屋顶的地方划出规整的正方形界限，那里显然是用作停机坪。这幅景象只能用怪怪的来形容——瞭望塔几乎将整片空地遮住，只露出极为狭窄的降落通道。当我还拥有这栋大楼时，不在这里建停机坪是有原因的。

哦这是我需要派律师处理的另一件事。我的 _东西_ 。在我逃亡时，Osborn把这些都据为己有，可一等我们都正了名，我他妈当然要把它们都拿回来。而如果这事进行得不顺利，那我可有不少路要跑了。

我驾驶着直升机靠近，盘旋着寻找最佳降落角度。至少Steve并没有为 _此_ 感到紧张，他还信任我的飞行技术。天知道为什么，去年我可有好几次烂降落。 ~~不过他也不可能知道——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.128分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

他不可能不知道，其中大半都在电视上报道了。

已初始化降落程序

摩天大楼间总是会妖风猎猎，而那团八爪蜘蛛般的瞭望塔对此不起任何作用。我让直升机缓缓降落，屏住呼吸，直到轮子稳稳落在平台上。我们并没有停在正中央，但至少还在区域内。我差不多就把这当做胜利了。

我收起直升翼，熄灭引擎，直到噪音消失时才脱掉头盔。其实我并不需要什么头盔，因为绝境就能保护我的鼓膜，但如果我不采取那些Steve眼中必要的预防措施他就会生气，就算我有绝境也不行。在内战以前，我总会跟他据理力争。

而现在，还是戴着这该死的头盔来得简单。

Steve摸索着头盔上的话筒，并没有下直升机的动作，虽然现在已经再安全不过。“Tony……”他开口说话时，语气缓慢而庄重，他想说什么已经一览无余，“在我们进去之前——”

“以后再说，”我打断他，切断一切电源后以最快的速度跳下飞机，“这里还有别人。”

烂招与否，这句是真的。Sharon来到了停机坪，她的头发梳成整齐的发辫，却还是被狂风吹得纷乱。“你们俩到这花的时间可真够长，”她轻声表示不满，双手叉腰，“我还以为得派支队伍把你们弄过来。”

我换上自己最迷人的微笑。Sharon不是Fury，但又有谁是呢？比起我，她十倍擅长于这份工作。并不是说那有多难。“我们是以最快的速度赶来的，指挥官Carter，只是我还有点任务要完成。”

“那最好指的是一套新钢铁睡衣，前指挥官Stark。”她在风中甩了甩头发，我只能露出点得意的笑来。背后的端口痒痒的，像是等不及要把新装甲从骨头里放出来炫耀一下，但在我能说任何蠢话以前，我们的谈话被打断了。

“那确实是。”Steve的声音在我身后某个地方响起，Sharon在愉快的惊讶中顿时双眼发亮。

“我还以为你打算休息一阵，”她几乎是用喊的，快步上前迅速给了他一个拥抱，“不穿制服了也闲不住，嗯？”

什么？

“算是吧。”Steve的背绷得笔直。我们都选择穿便服飞行，而白T恤不像制服那样能掩盖住他细微的肢体语言。很明显，他并不高兴，不需要是个天才也能知道原因。我显然不该知道他的退休计划。

好极了，又一件被我妨碍了的事。

我清了清嗓子吸引他们的注意力，向通往大楼内的门走去。“进去吧。我们可以好好聊聊，看我们该做什么。”

他们立马分开了，那至少让我感觉不再那么像颗电灯泡。绝境试图在我的余光中纪录Steve的表情，但我不等程序进行深度分析就关了它。不管他在想什么，我是真不想知道。

但另一方面，听力是我没法强制关闭的。“聊聊。好得很。”Steve轻声说，他也许以为那样的音量我就听不见。我没想要纠正他这个假设。

屋顶的出口直通向顶层公寓，我在看到它的瞬间缩了一下。“搞什么鬼——”

“全部维修费用将由Osborn的财产支付。”Sharon几乎是立即说，她显然料到了我的反应。

其实不需要费工夫猜也能知道我会怎么想。我花了那么多年将这套公寓修成自己的家，现在它却变成一片废墟，纽约其他地方的情况都没这么糟糕。墙壁被敲掉了，精美的硬木和大理石伤痕累累，满是污迹，固定装置都被砸得脱落了。我知道Osborn的人把这里当成了缓冲的临时住所，只是没想到这个词的意思完全是 _字面上的_ 。

“多谢。”我听到自己说，声音透过绝境正在运行的毁坏程度记录，从某个地方传来，“我很感激。”

 _感谢上帝我把那幅画取下来了。_ 它应该还安全地被存放在什么地方，除非Osborn搞破坏时来了场地毯式搜索。我可没法指望他。它会成为最显眼的目标，那么多复仇者出现在同一幅画布上，多方便。

脑中浮现出Steve的肖像被砸坏烧毁的画面，我不由得又缩了一下，这与之前完全不同。

一只温暖的手按上我的肩膀，那是一记理解的简单抚摸，令我不再那样紧绷。是Steve。除了他还有谁？至少我还可以指望他能理解我。这栋楼不算他的心肝宝贝，对他的意义不像对我那样重要，可这里曾经也是他的家。

“我们会重建这里。”他说，我总觉得他语气中的那种确然是超级士兵计划带来的。没有哪个人听起来能像他那样坚定不移。

“你是指，像我重建大宅那样？”我在自己太过习惯那只手以前耸肩挣开他，然后看了Sharon一眼，“我们现在要讨论的是城市建筑呢，还是些真正重要的事情？”

她眯起眼睛，紧闭嘴唇。有那么一瞬间，我像是正看着一个更矮些、也更漂亮些的Steve。人们常说的夫妻相想必是真的。她什么都没说，转身继续往前走去。

她选择的会议室曾经是我的闲置办公室之一。我有很多这样的办公室，这间也没什么特别的。这缓解了震惊的感觉。这么一间房子曾经技术上说来是属于我的，环顾时却看不到任何旧日幽灵。节奏把握得不错。

检测到无线网络。正在建立连接。  
端口10034-alpha开启。正在连接。  
速度1TBpns。防火墙正常运行。正在加载史塔克企业操作系统Steel IX。  
检测到新硬盘驱动器。开始自动备份。  
…………………………………………………………  
自动备份完成。正在上传备份硬盘至安全服务器。  
请稍候。  
上传完成。欢迎回来，Stark先生。

嗡嗡响的摄像头朝绝境系统闪烁着，移回本就专为它们而设的空位上 。没有胡拼乱凑的附加物，也没有使用了三年的老系统费力想要跟上尖端的神经连接与生物线路。不过一下流畅的呼吸，仿佛历经千年以后终于回到自己的身体里。

就像酒精与性还有新硬件，所有 _未来_ 瞬间出现在我的指尖之下。

_Tony？_

这回那记轻推的力道变大了，落在肩上的轻微敲打令我脚下晃了晃。我猛地睁开眼—— _他们是什么时候靠近的？_ ——Steve正一手捏着我的下巴。一切都那么迟缓，又或许是我的大脑运转得太快。通通都是数据，无数字节的信息以闪电般的速度运作着，远非简单的不完美的血肉之躯所能胜任。我能精确计算出Steve眼中每个细胞的颜色，那里有几百万种不同的蓝，还能数出他的每一根睫毛，衡量他的每一丝呼吸。

警告：系统内存低

_上帝_ ，他真完美。

“Tony，”Steve厚重而缓慢的声音响起，“你还好吗？你的眼睛……”

绝境。 _绝境。_ 我没料到这点，没想到Osborn会有头脑到改变网络端口协议。本该想到的，本该 _意识到_ 他不会白白浪费掉这处绝妙的陷阱，只是我没有全力分析情况，任由情绪的波动掩盖事情真相。

**警告** ：系统内存严重不足

滚你的Osborn，滚你的滚你的滚你的，就算是死也要当个彻头彻尾的混蛋这太过了，数据传输速度太快了人的大脑无法跟上，太多信息太多了还有SteveSteveSteve——

**错误** ：Extremis.exe  
该程序无法响应，即将关闭。

_Tony！_

已发现一个错误  
正在关闭所有端口

_别又来了。_

以这种频率，如果我还继续这么晕，我几乎都要担心自己的大脑——硬盘——会受损。它会变得越来越旧，这并不是新鲜事。我的头很痛，介于恶心和整个世界都在旋转的眩晕之间。

也许呆着别动是个好主意。有时我也能想出点好主意来。

运行extr_scan.exe  
正在扫描……

就那样，我一动都不动，当绝境进行深度扫描时系统只限于维持最基本功能。还挺顺利。如果我够幸运，Osborn用来感染我的病毒不过类似于科技意义上的淋病。如果倒霉的话……

如果倒霉的话，绝境的这次扫描永远不会结束。

我一天比一天更希望那个混蛋是被我干掉的。

有人在房间的另一边翻动着文件，一种模糊而单调的 _哗哗_ 翻页声，起不到任何帮助。看来我至少昏过去半小时了，既然他们安排了一个保姆看着我。不可能比半个小时长多少。身下硌着我肩胛的平面硬邦邦的，绝对不可能是医院病床，最烂的病床都比这个舒服。感觉像是张桌子。也许是木制的，金属会更暖和些。所以说，时间长到能让Steve被劝服留我在这里恢复意识，却又不够长到把我送到其他什么地方去。就算Sharon欺负Steve的本事比我所知道的还要高，也不会超过一小时。

已找到：1个未知目标。威胁等级：高

门开了，而它关上时因为来人极力想保持安静，发出 _砰_ 的一声轻响。穿着靴子的脚踏在地板上，椅子被推开时在地毯上拖动着。“指挥官Carter。”那个太过熟悉的声音立即说，是Maria Hill。我可以想象她在敬礼。也许那甚至是真心的，不同于她过去给我的那些满带嘲讽的敬礼。

“状态报告。”Sharon说，声音缓慢而沉重，带着疲惫。她的声音让我立刻对自己失去意识的估计时间做出修正。那种声音就像你整夜都在与恶魔作战，而从床上爬起来以后还要对付更多。那种语气来得并不容易。我知道——我在自己的声音中已经听过够多。

到底发生了什么事搞得Sharon的声音变成了那样？

“依然昏迷不醒，甚至没有要过一口水喝。”Maria的回答清楚有力，带着明显的敬意。很好。Sharon不是我，无论什么程度的配合都是她应得的。

已找到：2个未知目标。威胁等级：高

“非常好。坐下吧，Maria。”她们靠近桌子时，桌面在我身下震了一下，这次是两把椅子挪动的声音。两下沉闷的响声，几乎是同时——胳膊肘？——然后Sharon发出一声叹息。

“我让Steve代我去审问Hand了，所以在他回来进入惯常鸡妈妈状态以前，我们还有几分钟的时间。”又一声闷响，更重些，“我怎么忘了他到底有多麻烦呢。你会觉得他才是这里的老大。甚至跟……”

“Fury从来不请他们任何人来喝茶是有原因的，”Maria调侃，她嗓音中的那种语气带着令人安心的熟悉波动。她是混乱之海中一块稳立的礁石，那片海就是我的生活。其实那很像Pepper，不过Maria身上的尖锐棱角要多得多。

已找到：4个未知目标。2个木马。威胁等级：高

Maria问出那个问题时，声音轻到让我觉得没有绝境系统就根本听不到。“你没事吧？需要我再找些犯人来转移他的注意力吗？”

“我很好。只是……你知道的。”Sharon笑起来，低沉刺耳，“我们本来应该叫上Pepper，这样就能举行一场像样的失意派对。”

“冰箱里还有一盒巧克力蛋糕。等Rogers审问完Hand以后，她也可以加入。”然后是片刻的停顿，为了喘口气，为了……某样东西。我真希望自己能看到她们。少了肢体动作，这就像努力要读懂一份没有任何提示、缺少前因后果的剧本。“我告诉过你别跟Rhodes说。Stark不可能一个人来。”

已找到：7个目标。1个木马。威胁等级：高

“我知道，但我们需要把这个世界恢复原状。Tony有经验，而Steve……是Steve。在红骷髅那件事和——和法院事件之后，他拥有足够良好的公众影响力去四处走动。就算是对Tony来说也够了。”

已找到：9个目标。1个木马。威胁等级：高

等等。她说什么？

骷髅？红骷髅那件事是什么？还有法院？

那个声音太过真实，我不由得抬起眼，一声轻微的 **爆响** ，因为扭曲的空气，血肉之躯和木。电视里子弹的声音从来不对劲。电视特效总把金属撞击的音效搞得太响，就像汽车的逆火声，而实际上录音设备总把枪声录得很模糊。是Steve——群在视线外尖叫，Steve的臀部撞上摄像机遮住了镜头，Steve的声音跟样氵

已找到：12个目标，1个木马。威胁等级：高

灰色天空，灰色人群，灰色墓碑。灰色灰色灰色，眼中没有其他任何色彩冂盖在棺材上。空棺材，因为就算我也许已经背叛了一切，也——那面旗帜杀死了剩下唯一一样重要的东西，但我他妈至少能保证他得到的葬礼他。应得

已找到：14个未知目标。2个木马。威胁等级：高

——一件事我没有告诉过你——

搞什么鬼？

扫描完成。已找到29个未知目标，3个木马，1个蠕虫病毒。  
隔离目标

 

正在修复

 

荒谬的是，我的呼吸急促起来，就像我肚子上挨了一拳，但我甚至没法通过喘息获得空气。一切， _一切_ 都是错的。那些不是我的记忆。它们 _不是_ 。那是我的手，我的装甲，我的声音，但那不是 _我_ 。Steve没有 _遭到枪击_ 。他们在审讯时将他劫走了。我从没见过他倒下，膝盖重重着地时鲜血在大理石台阶上飞溅，从没在努力想要说出配得上他的悼词时感到千言万语都被堵在喉中，从没 ~~从没从没 _从没——_~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.320分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

生命力和控制能力在刹那间恢复了。不自觉地，我喘着气，腹部肌肉猛然收缩令我在桌子上直直坐起身，就像弗兰肯斯坦的怪物苏醒过来。

文件extr_rewrite.exe在扫描过程中遇到一个错误。结果导致一些文档可能遭到损坏。

肺在疼，头在疼， _全身_ 都疼，从头顶直到脚跟。它属于那种有好处的疼痛，提醒你自己还活着的那种。在绝境将错误数据清除完毕时，我浑身的肌肉都开始抽动。

一双手将我压回桌面，坚定地平平按住我的胸膛。另一双手握住我的腿，它们正努力想要蜷起，让我摆出婴儿在母体里的姿势。相当男子气概地、像个被吓到的小娃娃一样缩成一团。肌肉自顾自地抽动着，绝境完全无法抑制住人类最基本的本能，要逃跑，要藏起来，要缩进某个黑暗而安全的地方，怪物就无法伤害你。

~~当你自己 _就是_ 那个怪物时这招就不怎么管用了。~~

“放轻松，Tony。”Sharon命令道，声音在我听来实在太响了，而她牢牢按住我，一动不动。她放在我胸口的手太重，她的声音太大，空调吹出的冷气太刺骨，像是每种感官的敏感度都被调到最大极限。好在谢天谢地，还没像从前那样糟糕，虽然还是很难受。“放松，放松，有我们在。好好躺着就行了。”

 ~~两边是Sharon和Maria，她们把我按在那里躺平~~ 不过是一记心跳的时间，我突然变成了正面平躺，眼中闪过二进制码和代码，我的身体在自动修复Osborn的小把戏造成的破坏。我渐渐放松下来，只剩轻微的抽动和颤抖，最终归于平静。

一等确定我不会咬掉自己的舌头时，我抬头看向Sharon和Maria。她们都穿着制服，这什么都没告诉我。就算我昏了一年，她们的制服也不会发生改变。也许。 ~~发生了什么奇怪的事情。~~ “多久了？”

“一个小时多一点。”Sharon皱起双眉。她朝Maria扫了一眼，Hill立即推门走了出去。“之前发生了什么事？有什么需要我们担心的吗？”

“我不知道。可能吧。也许。”头顶的灯光直射我的双眼，抬头凝视它们还是太刺眼了些。就算是闭上眼睛，它们依然太亮。眯起眼也无济于事，只是新添了头痛，我的前额疼得像要裂开。

有什么东西动了动，织物摩擦的粗糙声音，然后厚实的布料落下盖住我的眼睛。 _如释重负。_ 少了几乎令我失明的穿透眼皮的灯光，躺在桌上放松下来要容易很多，很多。“多谢。”

“我有过几次偏头痛，知道症状。”她拍拍我的肩膀，“Maria去找Steve了。再坚持一下，我们会送你到房间去，睡一会就好了。”

Steve。 _Steve_ 。

“ **等等！** 你难道没 **认出来** ？这是那身艹，白名红蓝套装，属于—— **美国队长！**

 

你刚刚说的是“ **套装** ”？

 

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.613分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

正是我需要跟他谈话的那个人。“红骷髅是怎么回事？”

Sharon Carter所在的地方就在突然之间变成一片空白，像是她被结结实实冻在那里了一样。我没法说清楚我是怎么知道的，也许是气压发生了微小改变，或是她衣服的声音。我甚至听不到她的呼吸。

 _猜中了_ ，问对问题了。

“你没有失去意识，”她语速缓慢，每个词都要用尽一口气才能说完，“对吧？”

点头会疼，疼痛在我脑后紧紧揪成一小团，但她需要知道。“大部分我都听到了，是的。”

一个停顿，也许是在皱眉。“那事比较私密，而你需要休息。以后再问Steve吧，他会把你想知道的一切都告诉你。”

“不，他不会。”她应该知道这点。Steve是高尚先生。如果Sharon说那事比较私密，我就不可能从他那听到只言片语。虽然看来我在这里也什么都听不到。

改变计划。“好吧，没关系，不说红骷髅。那么法院呢？告诉我那里发生了什么事。”我想起了法院的一些事，不是吗？就在一秒前它还那么鲜明，现在记忆却模糊了，仿佛劣质的定格动画，在脑海中一幅幅闪过。

“法——”她提高声音，刺痛直直穿透我的耳朵，令我全身缩了缩。已经造成伤害，她降低音调，嘶声说：“你他妈完全知道法院发生了什么。你在耍什么把戏？”

~~该死，他是对的。我有什么事在瞒着自己。 _浑球_ 。我是个完完全全彻彻底底的浑球。“不，我不知道。我想——”~~

向Steve的前女友坦承一切？还是试着糊弄过去？

我真恨自己。

“我想在重装时有些重要的东西我没装。”我有气无力地说完这句，一下拉开眼前的布料——她的外套——再撑起胳膊坐直身体。她不稳地后退一步，弯下膝盖，举起双拳，就像我要发起攻击一样。我连坐起来都困难，这对她倒是件好事。“我觉得它跟法院的事情有关。 _拜托_ 。”

Sharon缓缓站直，不再那么防御性半蹲着。她脸色煞白，白得像是医院病床的床单。“你怎么可能忘了——”

门突然打开，露出Steve和他身后的Maria Hill。他朝这幅场景眨了眨眼，看见Sharon正穿着黑色背心，还有我正勉强想要坐直。“这是在做什么？发生了什么事？”

 _该死_ 。超级士兵的时机掌握能力。这肯定是一种不为人知的超能力。手掌撑住桌面滑动时木头发出吱嘎声，我恢复了舒服的仰卧姿式，Sharon的外套重新遮住我的眼睛。它不仅隔离了灯光，也阻隔了Steve忧心的目光，后者甚至还更好些。“没事。只是聊聊。”

“聊聊。当然了。”是啦，他不相信我。也没指望他相信。他会适应的，要不 ~~Sharon会告诉他然后~~ 我就得应付一轮关于 ~~ _你为什么不问我_ 然后是~~ _我就告诉过你_ 的谈话。好得很。“发生了什么？”

这个问题很容易答。我的脑袋没有像上回那样做些稀奇古怪的事情，这回我还有可靠的记录文件。“Osborn给我设了个套。感觉器过载，绝境系统完全开放。 ~~也许还会有更多陷阱，但我得看看才能知道。~~ ”

不像Sharon，Steve没表现出任何焦虑的迹象。只是老样子，可能因为我的脑袋露出了沮丧的表情。“你会好起来吧？”

“是啊。给我点时间，好吗？”我能用上绝境系统让头痛消失，但我不确定我想在这栋大楼里做出尝试。我下次用上它时，为了以防万一，得是在一个有故障自动保护的地方。“只要放低音量就好，我会好好的。我需要检查一下大楼的整个系统。也许还会有更多陷阱，但我得看看才能知道。”

“你已经说过一遍了。”有人摸了摸我的膝盖。一双大手，动作温柔，完全的Steve。“好好休息吧。”

好啊。因为那实在太简单了。

酒店安全摄像头在我大脑深处发出令人舒适的嗡鸣，记录数据时感觉只是微微一动，而不像我自己的摄像头那样，往往是一记猛 _推_ 。相比之下它们所用的技术太过落后。 ~~也许极简主义的优势就在这里。~~ 这个问题我下次设计时应该考虑考虑，降低点要求。我以前从没想过尽可能地减少附件、精简系统，但因为颅骨的疼痛，这个主意显得格外诱人。

Sharon对我们够体贴了，她没有叫我们睡在大楼的营房里，而是把我们安置在酒店。 ~~那会让我很难接受，明明在自己家却成了客人。~~ 而且那是个糟糕的主意。一旦踏错房间，Osborn的小把戏就能让我中招。非得等我有机会把大楼系统一字节一字节地拆开检查才行，否则就算是一只不值钱的泰迪熊我都不会托付给它们。

大半个下午我就只是在折叠桌上平躺着，剩下的时间换成在黑漆漆的酒店房间的床上平躺着。偏头痛最难受的时候已经过去，渐渐变成钝痛，谢天谢地，但疼痛并没有完全消失。早在绝境系统负责调控我的身体以前，我就再没有过这么严重的偏头痛。并不是说我有多想念它。偏头痛不算最糟糕的那种疼，但它们在往这个方向努力。我想要的不过是一间黑屋子和一个平静的夜晚。然后我们就能着手处理Sharon那件事。

别告诉“ **任何人** 它似乎应该出现在一张病床上。Sharon坚持说，语气听起来并不”，她一手按上自己的腹部，那里被厚厚的绷带所包裹，几乎像打上了石膏。Maria是一道突兀的暗色痕迹飞溅其上，不过令Sharon看起来更为苍白我只是想——给自己一刀。“我再也不会构成威胁相比起来。那就是当你发生过的事”。要遗忘

我会把记录都清除，”我用上自己最坚定的语气保证。绝境已经开始检查“闭并删除所有可能将探员13和Faustus博士联系在一起的数据。没有人会文件，访知道。这是我唯一能做的。“你被俘虏了。你又逃跑了。我会让自己也忘了这事，如果我。”可以

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.906分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

~~走廊里的安全摄像头开始活跃起来，它们因为运动探测器“滴”地一下被唤醒。Steve正在我的房门外徘徊，指间不安地翻动着钥匙卡。他径直抬眼望向摄像机镜头，露出微笑，像是看到了他在世界上最喜欢的人，比如Sharon或者Sam或者Bucky。~~

当然了，想要并不代表就能得到。我许下愿望还没多久房门就轻响一声打开了，不像在大楼，我事先没得到任何警告，甚至连在俄克拉荷马的房子那种程度的警告都没有。我跳了起来，突如其来的动作令每一块颅骨都同时发出抗议。

~~也许进门方式也采用极简主义压根就行不通。~~

Steve在蓦然大开的房门口犹豫了，他背后通明的走廊灯光令他的表情完全隐藏在阴影之中。 ~~不过并不难猜。担心。沮丧。也许还有内疚，好像我没预料到Osborn的Osborn作风是他的错。如果他没有揽下不属于自己的责任，他也就不是Steve了。~~

“Tony？”他用那种想要让我听见的音量轻声说，“你醒着吗？”

 _没有_ 这个词就在我的舌尖徘徊，带着无穷的诱惑力。但Steve才不会买账，我们总归要谈话。也许我们如果现在谈，就能免去那些大吼大叫。因为从前我们就是这样。 _倾听_ 。说话。解决问题。

本来应该是那样，可后来发生了什么？

Steve开始不停改变身体重心，像是他打算慢慢挪回自己的房间，于是我抬起一只手晃晃，示意他进来。“是啊，我起来了。进来吧，把门关上。你让黑暗跑出去了。”

“你的意思是让光线进来了？”但他还是听话地拖着脚步走进房间，随手在身后关上门。

~~“现在黑暗可要宝贵多了。随便坐。”~~

酒店房间从来没有彻底的黑暗。就算是最好的酒店也没那么多钱投资大楼所用的高科技蔽光帘，总会有光线漏进来，要么是从窗外，要么是从走廊。在微光中能清楚看见Steve暗色的身影，一路穿过房间，顺利走到床脚。Steve坐下时，床垫因为他的体重沉了沉，我闭起眼，但在这种程度的光线中其实并没有多大区别。

“ ~~我没打扰到你吧，~~ 对吗？”

“什么对吗……？”我一定是错过了什么。但最好还是忽略这点，先谈正事要紧。把事情解决，这样就算以后出了差错也不至于有多严重。会疼，是的。但严重性，不。“你觉得Sharon把我们叫来是想做什么？”

他耸了耸肩，这个动作我其实并没有亲眼看到，而是通过床的轻弹感觉到的。我能 _听到_ 他不赞成的皱眉。“她做好准备时就会告诉我们。”

她本来今天就会告诉我们，如果我没有遭到突然袭击。“ ~~我知道你猜出了点什么。~~ 那么猜猜看吧。”

床又动了动，当他往后靠，双手撑住身体时，他的体重陷在床上的范围扩大了。这感觉……有点怪，身边就是Steve。 ~~也许是自在感，就像我最喜欢的那双运动鞋，每隔几个月Pepper就努力想扔掉的那双。它们被我穿得连鞋垫上都留下了脚趾印，看起来还像在垃圾处理厂走了一遭，但现在它们已经算是我双脚的一部分。此时此刻，我和Steve之间就有这样自在的感觉。~~

别扯了，你不可能“在亲了一个男人没别的意思之后说你。”只想做朋友。

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：2.391分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

我们已经很久没这样相处过了。至少，在我的记忆中没有，而问题就在这里，不是吗？

窗外传来关车门的声音，大概在十层楼以下的地方。“我想她打算让我们重组复仇者，”终于Steve说话了，“我想我们需要这么做。”

 ~~我之前也是这么想的，但听Steve说出来感觉更为真实。~~ 这种做法很有用，虽然有些间接。华盛顿会恢复原貌，SHIELD和军方能平息骚乱，但没有什么能像一支亲临现场的复仇者队伍那样控制住局面。不单单是我，甚至不单单是Steve，而是复仇者。 ~~十年过去，连原本贬低我们的人都开始信任我们。~~ 这些日子，信任是紧俏货。

 ~~“我也觉得我们需要。”~~ 我用手肘撑起身，让自己从横着变成竖着，这个本该轻而易举的动作却并不轻松。我坐起来时，耳后的压迫感打着旋膨胀开来，让我失去了平衡。不过再怎么摔也摔不到别的地方去，所以我只是撑直双臂，等这阵眩晕过去。“同意。但你觉得为什么她会想要 _我_ ？现在我可算不上什么世界最喜欢的人。”

就在我马上就能恢复平衡时，Steve碰了碰我光着的脚尖，于是我又发起晕来。“你是我最喜欢的人之一。”

 _该死_ 。我早就该知道他不会罢手。换成我是他，我也不会。 _ ~~固执的混蛋。~~_ “是吗？”

~~“是啊。从来都是。”~~

~~“就算在法院？”~~

顿时我只听到一个急促的吸气声。 _正中靶心_ 。问题是靶子有没有找对。“你想起来了？”

警告——

“我隐约记得有事情发生，但不清楚具体是什么。”我冒了一下险，伸长腿，脚跟抵住他的臀部。茧子在丁尼布上摩擦，粗糙的感觉。“告诉我。”

“我不能——”Steve一定是听到了我恼火的咕哝声，因为他开始用拇指揉按我的足弓，令我全身传过一阵战栗。“不是那样的，Tony。你当然应该知道真相。但我想你没法听见。你不会 _想_ 听。”

顿时一股令肌肉瘫软的愉悦感从小腿内侧窜上，我的手臂终于撑不住了，于是我在控制下往后倒去，躺回床上。他是怎么发现 _那一点_ 的？脚部按摩从来是我的弱点之一。 ~~曾经Rumiko就喜欢利用这一点，就在她利用我以前。~~ “而 _你_ 不想告诉我。”

Steve拇指的指腹陷进我脚踝后面的一个地方。“我……我知道它会伤到你。我不想那样。”

我的膝盖猛地抽动了一下，但我做不到真的挪开腿。甚至连我脑中的敲打都缓和了下来。“就算是在注册法案以后？我们还从没谈过这件事。”这一点我想我几乎能肯定。因为另一个Tony不知道需要谈些什么。我没有给他安装这方面的东西。 ~~“我并不后悔支持它。”~~

他应该知道的，应该知道就算重来一次我依然会那么做，知道我还是会认为我们需要注册法案。率先到场的超能力使用者甚至没受过CPR训练，更不用说人群控制或是基本爆破训练，那只会酿成悲剧。另一场悲剧，比其他的悲剧都要严重。

。喝杯酒，嘴唇和喉咙干到有些刺痛我的手在抖 **天啊，** 。Wanda，我很抱歉

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.419分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

Steve的手 _紧了紧_ ，而绝境系统开始显示警告，心率正在加快。“那我们就谈谈。”

现在我完全处于劣势，他按揉的时间越长，我的劣势就越明显。为什么我感觉这像是什么陷阱？“你想知道些什么？”

我的脚被抬高了，Steve突然之间挪近了些，于是我的脚踝搁上了他的大腿。强有力的手捧住我的脚跟，在脚背上按摩着。我之前就注意到Steve有双大手，但直到现在我才真正意识到那双手有多大。 _绝对_ 是个陷阱。

“我想我知道你为什么要那么做，”Steve缓缓开口，在我的踝关节处打着圈。麻痹渐渐漫到腰部，带着愉快的刺痛感。“但我想听你亲口说出来。”

 ~~确认。那也许是一个~~ 一个好的开始。我将自己散乱的思绪拽到一起，不去想他正对我的脚做些什么。并没那么简单，但我还是做到了。注册法案从来在离我思绪不远的地方徘徊。“这是需要去做的事。”Steve猛吸一口气，像是准备打断我，但他并没有给我这个让我们再次大吵一架的机会，“不， _听我说_ 。那群英雄菜鸟被扬名立万的念头冲 ~~昏头脑~~ ——冲昏 _头脑_ ，人们因为他们而死。而我们这些人被洗过多少次脑？又有多少次被利用着做出违背自己意志的事情？或多或少，我们必须受些控制，需要应急计划，而那些出外执行任务的人得接受一些训练。”

Steve的手收紧了，力道几乎让骨头彼此碾磨。“而你觉得这就是应对的方法？”他问道，他的声音并没有因为他的紧握而改变，这有点不可思议，“强迫人们变成政府的小型军队？”

“我觉得政府不会再给我们多少时间做出选择。”当他找到一个尤为疼痛的地方陷下手指时，我不由得蜷起脚趾，“SHRA缓和了矛盾，Steve。 ~~缓和了 _许多_ 矛盾，却还远远不够。~~我所能做的只有——”

“只有什么？保住控制权？”绝境的感应器捕捉到他呼吸的加速和血压的升高，就算是在黑暗中，“你那时努力想 _做成_ 的是什么，Tony？告诉我。”

头没再疼了。现在Steve身体每一点微小动作都能引起我的注意，每一次呼吸都令人入迷，每一次手指的转动都近乎完美。这一切最终转变为令人愉悦的悸动，聚集在下腹。有些事情就算是绝境系统也没法控制。

“从我们自己手中拯救我们。”

他的手还在继续按摩，正好就是发疼的那一侧。这跟我之前所设想的完全不一样。Steve应该对我咆哮，把我之所以这么做的真正原因全都告诉我，那些我没有勇气探究其真实性的原因。贪婪。权力欲旺盛。疯狂。

~~到头来，其实我跟Osborn并没有多大差别。是不是终有一天轮到Steve不得不把我给干掉？Maria会不会将一颗子弹送进我双眼之间？~~

钟滴答滴答地走，绝境数着沉默的秒钟数，然后是分钟数。在 ~~三分十六秒~~ 五分三十二秒时，Steve颤抖着缓缓吸气，像是他不确定自己还 _能不能_ 呼吸。他拧了拧我的踝关节，突然的拉紧引起的震动直窜上我的脊椎。“我……料到会听到这样的回答。可是……”温暖的双手慢了下来，Steve有些出神。我任他出神，庆幸于谈话暂时告一段落。

这种庆幸只持续到他问出那句，“那值得吗？”

** “那值得吗？” **

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：3.981分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

那……那值得吗？失去一切？失去Steve？ ~~令Steve死去，看着他躺在那块金属上，知道这是我的错因为我的狂妄我的我的我的——~~

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.981分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

失去一切，但试着去做对的事情？

这次，换成我有些呼吸困难，而Steve的双手只占很小一部分原因。“那……你现在不能问我这个。 ~~这不公平。~~ ”

“Tony。”他的声音恳求我抬头看他，甚至足以让绝境摸索着要打开灯，好在灯都是手动的。“Tony，如果不是因为那件事——如果我们回到一年前，在Osborn以前。 ~~在……所有事情以前。回到我——我转入地下的时候。~~ 那值得吗？”

我只能这么回答。“值得。”

黑暗之中，Steve那团影子动了起来，他低下头。有什么东西温暖而湿润，滴在我的脚背上。

~~这 _不对_ 。他应该生我的气。 _发火_ 。无论如何不该是这样。不该……不该是 _这样_ 。Steve永远不该为任何事这样颤抖，更不用说是为了我还有我那一千零一个错误。~~

头疼消失了，我强迫自己坐起身，碰碰他的手臂。他靠向我，头枕在我的肩上，房内的光线足够让我分辨出他脸颊上的微微反光。“抱歉。”

“你不该抱歉。”他的声音并没带上哽咽，没有任何迹象暴露他正在哭泣，“你错了。注册法案并不是答案。但我很高兴你做的是你觉得对的事情，无论付出怎样的代价。”

“Osborn这个代价并不小。”我的手指抚过他的头发，因为没有别的事可做。这感觉很好。很对。我们过去常常会触碰到对方。只是绝境出现以后变得越来越少，其他许多事情也都是这样。“如果我没有那么蠢的话——”

“我指的不是Osborn。”

那他指的是什么？“ ~~我想我们那时别无选择。~~ 但现在不重要了，对吧？”

他贴住我手臂的胸膛抽动了一下，要么是一个无声的笑，要么是一下抽噎，没法分辨清楚。我希望那是一声笑。“是啊，不重要了。”

_前往华盛顿特区参加总统就职演说。马上就回来。别做傻事。_

如果光线角度恰好，我能看到一枚全息鹰徽在闪光，SHIELD惯常用的防伪手段之一。它是用微带虹彩的蓝色墨水写的 ~~，而我知道其实在一定波长的光照下它会被点燃~~ 。Fury将警戒程度和妄想症上升到了令人难以企及的高度，而且看来这种情况还在继续。这张纸条除了措辞正式，还格外直截了当，表面上是摆在 _Sharon Carter，指挥官的办公桌_ 上，但笔迹无疑是Maria的。 ~~我认识的人中没有谁会把“华”写得这么张牙舞爪。~~

“你觉得如果我们乖乖的，会有饼干奖励吗？”

Steve把纸条从我指间抽走，又检视了一遍。他的头发因为刚起床还乱着，但他看起来很放松。 ~~比多日来我所见到的他要放松许多。~~ 比多日来我所见到的他要放松许多。“不觉得。”

 ~~“那我们就捣蛋吧。”~~ 在他能阻止我以前，我偷走纸条揉成一团，把它往垃圾桶一扔。它 ~~差点就要从桶边弹出去了，却在最后关头滚了几下~~ 正好掉进桶里。“我们为什么不立马着手组队的事呢？既然有这么多时间。”就算我们的关系又变得融洽起来，跟Steve两人单独在酒店房间里呆几天也不会有什么好结果。

一开始，Steve皱起眉，但随即他往后靠在了前台上，没有表示反对。“你心中有什么人选？”

“Luke。”皱眉变成了皱脸，我赶紧举起一只手，“听我说。我知道他不信任我，但他会听你的。他曾经是个好得不得了的领导，当你——”

倾身——不，Luke，如果我要照顾他的孩子，他应该是Luke——我说过了，没别的选择。”Cage“。”让我后悔这么做，伙计向前吻了吻他女儿的额头，然后瞪着我。“别

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：5.674分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“ _——不知道发生了什么事。_ ”Steve在房间的什么地方大声说。他的声音里带着一种坚硬的怒意，我不想再次听到的那种声音。那让我僵直地躺在酒店的床上，我刚刚才反应过来身下是张床。有人把那条难看的几何图案的被子盖在了我的腿上。“他就那么倒了下去——不，他没有—— _不_ 。只要叫Sharon来接电话。”他顿了顿，这一刻因为他踱步时模糊的踏地声显得格外突出，“我了解她正和总统在一起，而我真的不在乎。叫她来接电话，否则我直接打给 _他_ 。我还记着那个号码。”

自从成为复仇者，我学到的事情之一就是当美国队长开始威胁说要把事情告诉总统时，就意味着出了什么大问题。我想从床上撑起身，胳膊却奇怪地发着软，简直像正处于循环液泄漏后的恢复期，却又不完全像。“Steve，发生什——”

 ~~Steve转身从他踱步的地方走过来，将我推回床上。~~ 突然间，Steve出现在了床边，一手按在我的胸口正中让我动弹不得。“躺好。在我们知道出了什么问题以前，我希望你别乱动。”

他的眼睛大睁着，带着忧心和—— _靠_ 。我恨他露出的那种表情。它出现得太频繁了。

坚持住，Tony。“你想说什么，出了什么问题？我是睡过头了没听到闹钟吗？”我定的时间是八点，而现在显然已经过了。也许已经是中午，从窗外照进的光线来看。我试着挣开他的手，但Steve把体重 _压了上来_ ，我可不像他那样有两百磅的肌肉。“我 _很好_ 。让我起来。”

“ _不你并不好_ 。”他放在我胸口的手掌紧了紧，捏住T恤，虽然我不记得是什么时候穿上的，“我们早餐吃了什么，Tony？”

早餐？“我们没有——”

“我吃了法式吐司，”他打断我的话，“你吃了果盘。我们都喝了咖啡。”

糟糕。这事有些糟糕。因为Steve不让我起来，而我有种感觉，为了让我躺着他甚至乐意跟我搏斗一番，于是我只好放松力气躺回床上。“所以我梦游了。 ~~我以前就梦游过。~~ 你知道我的状况。我以前梦游过。”

“你 _昏了过去_ 。先是开始说些关于Luke的事情，然后就这么昏了过去。”手机还贴在他耳边——他只用上左手，我却还是没法坐起身。哇噢，现在我感觉到差距在哪了。“在SHIELD的医生给你做检查以前，你不能离开这个房间。也许Blake——”Steve突然一偏头，注意力回到了电话上，“Sharon！我们出状况了。”

启动诊断程序：硬件

我可以偷听，但我不需要。不难想出到底发生了什么事。Steve会一直骚扰Sharon直到她妥协。也许我还是随他们去好了，我可以利用这段时间进行扫描。

这回只是小型扫描。硬件错误比软件错误更容易检查出来——我身体的每个细胞里都有它的蓝图，绝境系统需要做的不过是与原始文件比对。

两分五十四秒过后结果出来了。跟原来唯一的不同就是几处瘀伤。其他一切正常，甚至包括肝脏和心脏，它们通常是情况最糟糕的地方。再来一次深度扫描可能会把Steve吓得立马把我送进医院去，只能等到他以为我睡着了的时候。目前我暂时只能好好检查错误日志。

我闭上眼睛，任数据飞驰而过。Steve和Sharon谈话的声音变成令人心安的背景音，就像锚一样将我定住，让我不至于完全栽进数据之中。那些数据里总存在些引人入胜的东西，我却没时间研究。得先把日志记录看掉。

它们打开的瞬间，我就意识到显然出了问题。就在最近这两天，文件的大小增加到了原来的十倍。

完整性遭到破坏  
运行时错误 120-Ex  
找不到文件  
程序extr_rewrite.exe已遭到损坏  
找不到文件extr_rewrite.exe

重复再重复又 _重复_ ……

 _靠_ 。好在找到最普遍的共同错误链接——extr_rewrite.exe——还挺容易的。不像绝境系统的大部分文件，它并没有被刻意隐藏起来。程序名给人的感觉很熟悉，我却认不出来，就像一种我很多年没有尝过的味道。

复制extr_rewrite.exe，粘贴extr_rewrite.exe-副本。反编译。打开。

代码写得非常漂亮，如果我能对自己这么说的话。我并不记得有写过这个程序，但这显然就是我写的。它专为绝境系统设计——或者其他任何能与生物系统共同工作的操作系统，差不多也就是指绝境系统。世界上没别的操作系统会用上它那样的标记和维度，只有达到人脑复杂程度的机器才能操控那种级别的信息。

~~床沉了一下，我立即睁眼察看发生了什么。Steve笨拙地微笑着，在我腰间拍了拍。“我们会让你好起来的。”~~

这让我微笑起来，与此同时胃里也开始翻搅。但我没有答话，只是再次闭上眼，沉回信息的世界里。

我为什么会不记得这个？如果它真是什么简单的东西，比如睡觉时的黑色素释放触发器，忘掉了我还可以理解，但这是我所见过最复杂的程序之一，只有绝境系统本身能超过它。标识符、标记、指示符都和媒体文件与记忆连在一起，还有各式各样不同的数据处理方式，一定要花上几个小时才能把它们编出来。就算有绝境系统的帮助，这也是一项艰巨的任务。随即我脑中的眼睛聚焦到了一处小得几乎看不见的信息，顿时一切都说得通了。

这个程序是三个月前编译的，恰好就在我启动脑删除以前。

~~“我做了什么？”~~

“Tony？”Steve的声音就在我的头顶上。当我睁开眼时，一行行的数据在眼前重重叠叠，但我还是能看见他。没有任何还开着的手机在嗡嗡响的迹象，所以说他一定是打完电话了。希望没有搞出什么国际事件来。当我在忙的某个时候，他坐在了我身边，在我腰间摩挲的手指渐渐在髋骨燃起热度，正好就是衬衣上溜裤子下滑露出皮肤的那片地方。这衣服是我自己穿的？它居然是 _紫色的_ 。“你找到什么了？”

我应该阻止他。当他意识到自己在做什么时会尴尬的，Steve不值得那种尴尬。然而抬眼看向他时，看到他牙齿咬着嘴唇，眉头因为忧虑而紧皱，我却因为自私根本没法做到。应该没人会有勇气拒绝Steve Rogers那样的人 ~~何况是一月两次~~ 。

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：0.004分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“上周 ~~当我从医院回来时——~~ ”甚至在我说完这句以前，Steve的肩膀就紧绷起来。至少我知道不管发生了什么， _那个_ 记忆并没有受到影响，“你说过有什么事出了问题。是什么问题？”

“我不能告诉你。你会——”

“我会死机，我知道。”我试着笑一下，但感觉有些假。至少腿部的知觉开始恢复了。 ~~不知道Steve是怎么把我带过来的，但这一定是由此产生的副作用。~~ “我已经找到了那个程序——实际上，是病毒。恶心的小玩意。你能大概说说看吗？这样我才能找出它究竟删除了哪些文件。”

Steve的手指停住了。“删除？”他的语速缓慢，声音带着紧绷，但这个词却小心地用上了平和的语气，“它在删除……文件？你指的是记忆，对吧？”

 _对_ 。“也许是。”含糊其辞地逃避主题，趁荆棘还没围着我跳探戈以前先绕圈子避开。“我不知道。所以我才需要你的帮助。”

“你指的是 _记忆_ 。”Steve闭起眼睛，身体倒了下来，额头靠着我胸口正中，就是他之前按住我的地方，“说出来。”

~~我的手缠住了他的头发。我总是喜欢它毛蓬蓬的时候，而现在它很柔软，因为用条皂充当洗发液，给人的感觉格外清爽。为什么会这么难？~~

“我指的是记忆。”他的头发稍微有些缠在我的手指上，我甚至不记得我有移动过。我知道如果现在检查记录，会找到另一个错误。“我需要知道。”

他深吸一口气时背部肌肉起伏着。“你还记得我束手就擒的时候吗？”

我当然记得。那是我生命中最糟糕的日子之一。“记得。”

“发生了一件事。”他还是没有看我。我有点害怕如果他看着我，我会看到些什么。Steve不会轻易变得这么不安。“而且——而且我想你在责怪自己。”

所以现在我就把它给屏蔽了？究竟是多糟糕的事情才会让我冒那么大的 _险_ ？从日志记录看来，屏蔽过程可能持续一纳秒到一分钟不等，甚至更长。如果在战斗中发生了，我就只能坐以待毙。

~~究竟是多糟糕的记忆才会让我宁愿死也不愿记起？“也许Osborn——”~~

看着Barnes将盾掷出，一手拿着枪，感觉完全不对。就像看见有人钢管舞。他们有热情也有天赋，但这不属于他们，也永远不会属于在业余选手表演会上跳了支。他们

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：3.926分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

队而站，等待强力复仇者的主动出击。新复仇者紧张地列几乎是无意识地，他们在最前方留下了一处缺口，本该成为最佳防御点的地方却空了下来。我不需要读心也能知道没人会选那个地方攻击。有一些。神圣的西依然存在东

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.161分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“这段时间里这样的事一直在发生。自从你第一次苏醒以来。”

 _咚_ ，我的脑袋落回枕头上。“见鬼。”

Steve的手臂环住我的腰。“别担心。我们会解决这个问题的。”

他那么真诚，简直让人疼痛。“是啊。”

 _我会的_ 。

Sharon专门从总统办公室打来视频电话，命令HAMMER——它暂时又变回了SHIELD——放我进大楼地下室的实验室。我这次可学乖了，记得不管什么东西都先锁定了再说。反正这么做只会是好事。更多被Osborn藏在这里的新奇玩意正等着我，跟其中一些相比，额叶切除术都显得无比仁慈。

Steve永远不会发现 _这_ 一点。

实验室和我离开时的景象已经大不相同。所有东西都被拆了个遍，甚至包括光秃秃的墙壁、水泥地还有任何被牢牢固定没法轻易移动的东西。Osborn这个人相当精明，只要他没有涂着张绿脸到处乱跑。他应该知道我的地下室里有多少珍贵的技术。

幸运的是，计算机系统和大部分存储空间都属于移动困难物件，它们又太过珍贵，不能毁坏。 ~~等这一切结束以后，我可能又得去追踪我那些技术的下落了，估计还得用上非法手段。通过法院系统解决这件事根本是白费功夫。看在Steve的份上，我会先试试合法途径，但我还没笨到觉得这会起作用。查到最后，估计它要么落在美国政府手里，要么在Osborn公司的掌控之中，而它们都不会乖乖地把我的东西还回来。~~

这天的大部分时间都花在扫掉Osborn埋下的陷阱和为绝境系统设置测试环境上。我知道自己在某个时候吃了东西，因为桌上多了盘子和面包屑，我却不记得有把它们带下来过。本来几乎可以说这很正常，如果同样的事情没有发生在Steve身上的话。好几次，他就像食物那样莫名出现又消失，连声招呼都不打。每当这个时候，我就得暂时停下来深呼吸那么几分钟才能找回状态。

这种被程序欺骗而毫无自觉的日子我过了多久？绝境系统就像即时PS软件那样把缺失片段拼凑起来？我甚至无法确定自己是真的在做这件事，还是程序耍了什么花招让我以为我正在修复它。我输入的可能都是乱码，而我永远没法知道。甚至只是这么一想就让我彻底反起胃来，而因为思考这个问题我浪费了更多时间。

六点左右，实验室警报开始哔哔响，告诉我有人进了私人电梯。不多不少六十二秒后，电梯门滑开，Steve走了进来。至少他看上去并不疲惫，不过鉴于得几次世界末日连番轰炸才能让他动容，他的表情也说明不了什么。他肩上背了一个大行李袋， _看似_ 不重，但 _确实_ 塞满了东西。

我本来该带个枕头下来，还能偷闲休息一会。这里十五分钟，那里十分钟。在继续工作前我不能休息太久。我马上就要成功精细的工作不能操之过急。记忆这东西错综复杂，我只需要再努把力就能完成，没有睡觉的闲工夫，但是。但如果我……做对了

，这如果我做对了没多大关系。也

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：1.009分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

当我工作时，摄像头帮我留意着Steve，镜头跟随他穿过房间，直到他几乎是在我的肩头弯下身来。我的目光没有从屏幕移开，他皱起眉，但我不知道他是因为我皱眉，还是为了别的什么。实验室的大部分感应器都处于离线状态，但要知道Steve的心率还是轻而易举。

“你打算今晚就在这里睡？”一分钟的不赞同表情过后他终于开口，单刀直入。

“不可以吗？”获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0159。运行debug.exe。“这里有张床。”

“就知道是这样。”他把行李包甩到胸前，好像它是个枕头般捏了捏，然后把包扔在地板上，轻轻一声 _咚_ 。“那我跟你一起好了。”

“我觉得那不是——”

“你要是在嚼东西的时候出状况怎么办？”如果几年前我还没学会讨厌那理智而直接的语气，现在我学会了。他的话有道理，但并不意味着我喜欢。“你可能会窒息。”

——疼痛紧压无法呼吸无法思考痛痛痛——电流震得我的心脏又跳动起来。金属。高温。在震荡中灼烧胸甲永远带着暖意，温度却高到足够留下燎伤。我没法做到在完全的同时保持隔热充电状态，所以我只能。忍耐。

我不想余生都这样。

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：3.102分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

“Tony？”Steve的声音柔和而担心。我真讨厌让他担心。

“我很好，”我努力微笑了一下，虽然胸口正紧绷着。是不是又发生了？“我只是失了一会神。你是打算逼我躺到床上去，对吧？”

“之前似乎有考虑过这么做。”

debug.exe报告：已找到8,964个错误

**种类** | **合计** | **处理方式**  
---|---|---  
错误删除文件 | 99.5% | 恢复文件  
硬件故障 | 0.28% | 维修排队中  
除以零 | 0.2% | 无  
其他 | 0.02% | 隔离  
  
  
运行解析协议

偏偏是 _现在_ ，那就把事情留给Steve去鸡妈妈好了。“我没时间睡觉了。我得——”

“系统故障变频繁了？”他抓住我的椅背将椅子转了半个圈，蹲下身紧握住我的双手。 ~~没差别。绝境系统代我继续着工作，虽然我更想把手放在键盘上，这样我才不会胡思乱想。才不至于变得像你在查阅亲手写下的备忘录时发现它中途成了色情文学。~~ “已经十六个小时了，你需要休息，Tony，否则你会犯错。至少小睡一会。”

获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0160。运行debug.exe。

握紧他的手时感觉有点像握紧一块带着暖意的砖，每处地方都粗糙而坚硬。但砖块可不会反握回来，或是向你露出那种表情，好像你刚刚忘记了他的生日。

服务通告静音我需要自己能一心一意地解决掉Steve的问题。他已经够让我三心二意了，我也不知道该怎么解释 _我做了些蠢事而现在我要死了我甚至却不知道为什么_ 。也许我该把一段讲话录下来，这样我就不需要总想些新东西来。

~~我不想这么做。~~

“硬盘级联故障。”这话说出来时并不如我想要的那么刺耳。也许是件好事。Steve没多大反应，而我提高了声音，“你知道那是什么吗？现在问题就出在那。”

“一个错误引起另一个错误，直到整个系统崩溃。我 _知道_ 。”Steve直视我的双眼，牙关紧咬，下巴线条无声地说着“我只想要对你最好的那件事”，那句话时不时就会出现。“ ~~但我还知道你不能冒险犯错。~~ 几个小时的睡眠造成的损害，总小过不小心删除了什么东西然后得努力修复它。”

“反正我打算把所有东西都删掉——”

Steve握住我的双手收紧了，几近疼痛，显然我是搞砸了。又一次。

“ _不_ 。”

“Steve——”

“我说 _不_ ，Tony。我们不会再这么做。”Steve露出的那种表情，这像是下 _格杀勿论_ 那类的命令，“没有下次，你听到了吗？换别的办法。”

“没有别的办法！”我猛地抽开手，转回去面对屏幕，上面正显示下一组错误正在修复。只剩几份备份了，然后我只需要把他们打成一个包。“如果我想记起你身上发生了什么事，这是唯一的办法。我需要知道——”

 ~~“你是说你想要知道。”~~ 当Steve想把我转过去时轮子吱嘎作响，但我干脆站了起来。当然他又捏住我的肩膀让我转过身去。“当我跟你说话的时候至少看着我。你能修复程序，对吧？它就能停止搞破坏。”

我皱起的眉头正好与Steve相称，不过没那么正气凛然。“我当然可以。”那是最简单的错误修复方式。我有之前文件的完整备份，是Osborn的把戏才导致系统故障。“但那只会让它继续运行下去。所有数据都会——”

“消失。”Steve轻摇了我一下，恰好能晃动我，“放下吧。”

~~怔住了。我完完全全怔住了。他刚刚不是——他——~~

我挣开他往后退，直到抵住桌子。这回他没有把我拉回去。这一切都毫无道理。不管我曾做过什么，不管出了什么问题，后果都是由 _他_ 来承担的。他怎么能叫我放下？世界上那么多人，应该只有他才是最希望我能记起来的，这样我才能知道自己错得多离谱。“你怎么能那么 _说_ ？”

“因为我看到它对你的影响有多大。”他用双手梳过头发，紧紧揪住，像是他在挫败中会把头发都拔光，“也知道了你究竟有多想忘记它，竟然会 _这么_ 做。”

心率：72次/分钟

我无法呼吸。我的喉咙发疼，感觉那块该死的金属似乎又堵住了我的心脏。“Steve……”

“这一年里我已经失去了你两次。不能再一次了。 _求你。_ ”

在脱下头盔的瞬间，我的鼻中充斥着腐肉的恶臭和某种始侵蚀我的肺部，但我只是硫磺般的气味。突然间我有些呼吸困难，仿佛病毒开深深地吸了一口气，在Steve的尸身前鞠躬。如果我能让他继续下去，让他继续。呼吸，心脏继续跳动，也许还有机会

。如果我们之中只有一个人得以全身而退，那不该是我

**错误** 。系统稳定性遭到损坏。重新配置数据。  
所用时间：2.310分钟。  
正在重新初始化处理器。

缠绕在每个字里的真诚令我的胃在新的愧疚中翻搅起来。我对他做过什么，他甚至不想要我记起？

“这次不会像上次那样，”我保证道，努力稳住声音，“没有仓促的赶工，没有遗漏。我打算重来一遍，用我本来该用的方法。”他看起来并没有信服，于是我试着从另一个角度出发，“这不是失去我，Steve。这是把我找回来。”

他的表情没有丝毫改变。“你 _已经_ 回来了。只要修复程序，这事就算结束了。”

Steve没有改变主意，还是用他那双大眼睛和受伤的表情凝视着我。他是真的不想要我这么做。天知道为什么。所有人都为我记不得的事情而责怪我，这简直毫无意义，如果我不知道搞砸了什么，我没法做出弥补。

_该死。_

转过身去，我用键盘输入一行命令，调试程序从屏幕上消失了。空荡荡的桌面看起来其实让人心痛。我得撑在桌子上才能直着身体。

解除关键服务通告静音  
获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0167。运行debug.exe。

“现在高兴了？”绝境系统努力想阻止我的声音变得嘶哑，但因为正在进行的其他程序太多，它没有足够的内存来进行。“我们就照你的方法做。我会修复错误，让程序继续运行。应该一个星期就能完成。”

 _骗子_ 。

 ~~Steve无声地走到我背后，双臂环住我的腰。~~ Steve强壮的手臂正紧抱着我的腰，而他的嘴唇贴上了我的后颈，那里是剪短的粗硬发茬。温暖的呼吸拂在我的皮肤上，让人有些起鸡皮疙瘩，还有一阵暖意。“谢谢你。”

 ~~这是另一件我应该适可而止的事。但我已经不在乎了。~~ 既然那个Tony这么做过。我也想这么做，在一切再次消失以前。

我扭过身，抬起胳膊抱住Steve的脖子，把他的头拉下来。他在我能吻他之前就先吻了我，柔软的嘴唇，带了点胡茬，缓慢而故意 _我的天_ ，如果我之前还没有想要他的话，现在也会想要了。 ~~膝盖开始有些撑不住，好在我已经靠在一个方便坐下的平台上。~~

Steve靠在我身前，而我不记得什么时候坐在了桌上，他紧抵住我，似乎认为这是发动侵略的好机会。他吻着我，直到绝境系统警告我血压过高还有肺部开始供氧不足。他下身已经硬了，抵着我的腹部，就在他皮带扣环的下面一点。

 ~~一个更好的人会抵抗，但一个更好的人也不会身处这个位置。~~ 我扭动着贴近他，左手依然环着他的脖子，而右手伸向了他的皮带。啊哈，一心两用，绝境带来的那些尚无副作用的好处之一。扣子更难解开些。牛仔裤纽扣用一只手总是很困难，但我不想放开他的肩膀。一分钟的工夫，它终于弹开了。与扣子相比，拉链简直不算什么。

没有内裤。不奇怪。牛仔裤向来藏不住东西。

“你不需要这么做。”Steve喃喃着，顺着我的下巴湿嗒嗒地一线吻下， _上帝，他用上了牙，操他妈的_ 。

获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0168。运行debug.exe。

“想这么做。”他就在我的手掌底下，光滑而坚硬。这让我的下巴底下有些刺痛，像是它有预感会发生什么事。Steve的臀部向我的抓握撞过来， _操_ ，又是牙，谁会想到美国队长居然喜欢咬人？

 ~~我穿的裤子很宽松，扣子也比任何牛仔裤容易解开得多。不过几秒钟它们就被Steve的手指弄开了。~~ 我们的阴茎在手掌间一起滑动，滚烫而柔软干燥的皮肤。汗水顺着我的背滑下，因为空调变得又冷又黏，但只有它是冷的。Steve的皮肤那么 _热_ ，像是从里面燃烧起来。我想要整个抱住他，拉着他躺在桌子上做尽一切， _尝_ 尽一切，触摸一切——

获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0169。运行debug.exe。

“Tony——”他的气息卷过我的脖子，就像他其他的一切般热得过火。我们的手没法恰好握住我们的阴茎——他的手比我的大，手掌更宽，手指更粗，所以几乎都是他在做。 ~~想到如果我们有足够的时间那些手指能够做什么，我不禁呻吟起来。~~

我吻着他的耳朵，舌头滑过软骨的坚硬轮廓，牙齿咬住柔软的地方轻扯。放弃了跟Steve的手争位置，我把他的裤子再拉低了些。当我的手捧住他的丸袋时那里已经又沉又紧。“来吧，Steve，来吧——”

Steve从齿间发出嘶气声，臀部猛然一抽时手中握紧。体液溅在我的衬衣上，从我们的手掌间漏了出来。他垂头靠在我的肩上，但他拇指上的茧子正好抵在我的顶端，当他开始为我服务时正好在感觉最好的那个地方。就算是绝境也没法阻止我眨眼睛了。

“到你了。”Steve握住后轻轻撸动，将精液涂在我的阴茎上，操操 ~~操~~ 又用上了牙——

程序extremis.exe无法响应。请稍候。

~~天花板。多漂亮的天花板。纯白，简单。很好， _很好_ 的天花板。~~

Steve在我耳边安静地笑起来。他的嘴唇刷过我的下巴。“天花板是挺好看的，Tony。现在准备要小睡一会了么？”

我爱他爱到疼痛。“好啊。”每一寸肌肉感觉都像煮过头了的面条。连转过头去吻他时要吻对地方都太困难了，但Steve在我的嘴唇旁微笑的感觉已经值得我的努力。“是啊，现在睡吧。”

获取远端服务器文件stark_ae_0170。运行debug.exe。

程序debug.exe运行完毕  
运行时间11小时32分51秒

Steve温暖的高大身躯轻轻松松占掉了大半个床和枕头。虽然还开着空调，我们相贴的每一寸赤裸皮肤却都因为出汗发着黏，短裤也贴在腿上。我并不是和他同床共枕的第一个人，从事情发展的情况来看，也许同样不会是最后一个。可他还是睡得很浅，仿佛身处战区，甚至每当我伸一下腿，他都会醒过来。但他放在我腰背处的手掌令人觉得古怪地安心，于是随着程序结果在我脑中渐渐显示，我没再产生烦躁地乱踢乱动的冲动。

现在，像这样，也许就是结束这一切的最好时机。我的手指因为渴望键盘而发痒，但那起不到任何作用，只会把Steve弄醒。

就算事情最终的走向变得糟糕透顶，至少我最后的记忆是枕着Steve的肩膀，耳中听着他的心跳。这么一想还挺不错。

开启无线网络。正在建立连接。  
端口10034-alpha开启。正在连接。  
速度1TBpns。防火墙正常运行。正在加载史塔克企业操作系统Steel IX。  
启动备份程序。  
…………………………………………………………  
手动备份完成：文件stark_ae_0174

对stark_ae_0174运行debug.exe

我刚刚一定有了什么动作或是显露了什么迹象，因为Steve迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。他凝视了我一会儿，像是正试着解开什么谜团。然后他蹭近了点，抱紧我的背，几近无声地叹出一口气，脸颊紧挨住我的脖子，胡茬微微扎着皮肤。

也许我应该把备份推迟那么几分钟，我并不想失去这段记忆。但这次以后Steve不可能给我重来一次的机会。他极力地反对再次重启……

现在已经太迟了。也许记忆会在什么地方依然存在着，被删除文件的幽灵什么的。这种想法还不错。

程序debug.exe运行完毕  
运行时间0小时2分19秒  
编译文件stark_ae_0000 – stark_ae_0174

也许Steve说的对，我其实只需要修复这么一个程序，快速扫描后将其他的错误修正，就算完事了。所谓真相也不过是种感知，不是吗？只要我不知道过去发生了什么事，它的来龙去脉又有什么意义？Steve似乎就是这种观点，他的意见总该有些道理。

编译完成

做还是不做。

铭记还是忘却。

如果我能知道究竟拿什么当了赌注，做出选择会容易得多。

但无论如何，最终我还是想通了。我不可能一辈子就这样一无所知地活下去。总会有 _什么事_ 出差错。而不管Steve怎么想，我不可能永远对它视而不见。

我也不想装作看不见。无论我做过什么，我需要知道，否则它会让我不得安宁。我知道自己能做到什么程度。

选择并没有我以为的那么多。

Steve还拥抱着我，而我闭上眼睛，开始启动外部服务器。

获取文件renaissance.exe

运行

编译备份文件——授权用户Rogers, Steven（管理员，接口：手动）

——枪声冷笑声墓地北极Happy——

**——今日美国队长在接受审讯途中遭到枪击——**

——鬼魂疼痛想喝一杯想去死哦天啊——

我信你

——我的错SharonMariaPepperHappySteveSteve **Steve** ——

**这值得吗？**

“Steve！”

我猛地坐起身时金属面板发出刮擦的噪声。面罩是放下的——我什么时候穿上了装甲？——这实在太他妈好了，因为我看起来也许就像个受到惊吓的受害者。 _感觉起来_ 就是这种状态，即使正穿着贴身的金属内甲，还是可以感到皮肤上起了一层冷汗，金属接榫处因为颤抖发出细小的碰撞声。

温暖的手臂环着我的腰，宽阔的胸膛贴住我的后背。内甲 _妥帖_ 得就像皮肤，动起来也像，也许因为绝境系统将我和它连在一起，它的确就是皮肤。有人支撑着我坐好时我能感觉到一切，外层传来心跳，贴住金属的那阵稳定的 _扑——扑通_ 声。是Steve。我知道。我知道他的生命体征，他准确的体内温度，他呼吸的方式。我通通都记得。

但我曾经害死过他。也许还等于是我自己扣下的扳机。难怪我不想记起。

“那不值得。”

在我背后的Steve僵住了。虽然声音低得像是耳语，但他不可能错过这句。拜托别让他错过这句，我觉得自己没法再说一遍，可是他需要听到这句。他的手臂在我身前交叉，我伸手握紧他的小臂。 _求你让他听见，求你别让我再重复一遍。_

实验室里至少还有二十个人，五个是急救员，他们正看着我们。之前我因为沉浸在自己的思绪中没注意他们。没有一个探员给我眼熟的感觉，谢天谢地。我想自己现在估计没法应付除了Steve以外的人，单单应付他已经够难的了。

“你记起来了？”Steve的声音尽力保持着平稳，以一种他曾经只会—— _现在_ 只会在濒临爆发时才用上的语气。但他并没有放手。好现象。如果他想揍我的话，至少得先松手放开我。

“彻底重装了。所有的事。我的记忆一直到……”最靠近最后备份时刻的记忆轻易涌现出来，头盔里顿时热成了 _烤箱_ ，“我记起得够多了。”

我感觉到Steve贴在我背后的呼吸有点不稳，他的手臂有点太过用力。“我们要谈谈这事，”他抵着我的后颈安静地诅咒了一声，随即抬高声音，“他有呼吸了，没问题了。紧急状态结束，所有人都出去！”

那些急救员看起来像是要抱怨些什么，但我这一身内甲让他们无能为力，而他们在场时我是不会脱掉内甲的。不过他们都是SHIELD的探员，顿了一下就立即离开了。Fury把他的人训练得很好，Sharon只需要筛除掉那些跟Osborn走得太近的人，就能接管一个优秀的团队。

 _Sharon_ 。她跟Steve说了那件事吗？我不这么认为。他没有表现出任何震惊的迹象，而如果他知道那件事，他会的。

唉，想不想说就是Sharon自己的故事了。她似乎调适得挺好，也摆脱了Faustus的控制。在人际关系这方面，永远轮不到我来给别人提建议。

最后一个急救员离开时对我们摆了一张臭脸，然后她关上门，仿佛我在凌晨3:12把他们都闹起床是在搞笑。

实验室的警铃 _叮_ 地一声宣布电梯在楼上的某一层停了下来，Steve的胳膊又收紧了。腰间的金属开始弯曲，变得柔软，收缩着逐渐融化，最终流回藏在我背上的那些端口里，它们为了让内甲缩回我骨隙开始升温。这个过程完成以后，我又只穿着一条拳击短裤，而Steve温暖的呼吸拂在皮肤上。

“你答应过你不会这么做的。”那语气并不是控诉，却还是让我心虚地缩了缩。

“我需要知道。”

“然后呢？”

我的胸口疼痛着，双眼仿佛烧灼，喉咙紧到没法正常呼吸。这在某种程度上也算是暗藏的恩赐。一次完整的深呼吸最终可能以抽泣结束，我知道这一点。不该这样。让他知道我没法自己解决这个问题已经够糟，我可不能哭得他一身眼泪鼻涕。我没那个权力。

“Tony？”Steve的手掌按在我下面那几根肋骨上，强壮、温暖而——而——

“然后我希望我没那么做。”缓慢地、轻轻地呼吸，Tony，来吧，连贯起来，“抱歉，Steve。我很抱歉。”

贴在我背后的胸膛绷紧了。我猜难以控制住自己的不止我一个人。“我并不希望你记起那件事，”Steve搂紧我的腰，“那不是你的错。”

“那是——”

“那 _不是_ 。”他晃了晃我，那阵摇动令我们贴得更紧了，“我不怪你，我的话难道没什么分量吗？”

“不，可是——”可是这无法阻止我胃部的绞痛，或是盘旋在我喉咙中的恐惧。我闭上眼时依然能看到他躺在那张验尸台上，僵硬的，苍白的， _死气沉沉的_ ，没有任何安慰能让那幅景象消失。我不得不给自己编写一个遗忘的程序，这样我才能继续做我该做的事，然而即便这样也不管用。“可是——”

“ _没什么_ 可是。”薄毯扯落，Steve把我转了个身面对他，手掌捧住我的后颈，拇指按揉着一处血压点，同时打着圈。他的眼圈发红，居然令那双眼睛蓝得更加不可思议。又一阵深重的愧疚感向我袭来。我本来应该在独自一人时重装系统，他才不会这么担心。“我不怪你，你也没法让我怪你。好吗？”

我点头。只能这么做。如果Steve下定了决心，那就是下定决心了，就算是Thor见过的所有神灵加到一起都没法改变他的想法。“好。”

“很好。记住这点。”他的嗓音低沉，几近抚慰。Steve拥有那种为婴儿和幼兽所爱的声音。我当然也爱，但现在他显然是努力想要安慰人，而我不知道该有什么反应。

Steve深吸一口气，我发现我正和他一同呼吸。“你记起了什么？”

“一切。”

一声笑，依旧温暖，仿佛孤独夜晚能够把人包裹起来的东西。他的手微微捏紧，一阵暖和的震动穿过我的脊背。“如果我三天前这么问，你会给出一模一样的答案。你得再给我点证据。”

见鬼。“我记得……”我记得电视上的那些枪响。我记得一步步回溯历史，将自己从等式中擦除。我记得……“我们的第一个吻。在俄克拉荷马的实验室。”我的嘴唇发干，我舔了一下嘴唇，吞咽了一下，但那不顶用，“我记得我们的最后一个吻，就在这里。一切，Steve。不再有什么丢失的数据。”

“很好。”然后他收紧了手，让我们的嘴唇贴在一起。这种姿势既不自然也不舒服，横在床上的膝盖让我们身上没别的地方能相互触碰，除了嘴唇。但这是 _Steve_ ，而我们在亲吻，这已经远远足够。

差不多等我的背开始疼的时候，我们失去了平衡，一起朝侧边倒了下去，落到床上时它弹了弹，差一点就该塌了。没有足够的空间能让我们一起好好躺着，于是Steve最后几乎是撑在我身上。

“我们需要谈谈这件事。所有的事。也许明天，”他喃喃着。一个吻印在我的锁骨上，干裂的嘴唇和粗糙的刺痒感。“我会对你大吼大叫，你也会对我大吼大叫。但我们都不会转身离开，直到吼叫结束，而我们开始接吻。明白了吗？”

我没法控制自己，笑着把他扯倒回床上，眨掉那些偏离方向的眼泪。他是 _Steve_ ，他还活着，此时此刻我愿意为他做任何事。“是的，长官。美国队长， _长官_ 。”

嘿，Steve。如果你打开这个以后有了什么麻烦，我感到抱歉。我不想让它落入错误的人手中。顺说你的DNA太美了，别做任何改变。

如果你在看这个，我一定是重装了。又一次。开始养成这样的坏习惯了，对吧？这个磁盘中的文件含有将Tony Stark操作系统上传到任何可用系统的说明，希望它还是原版，不过如果事态紧急，你也许还能把我装在一段微波信号里。只要史塔克企业卫星网络还没被彻底摧毁，恢复最近的已知配置应该没有问题。只要这些东西还在，它也完全支持自定义。玩得开心点。

Steve……如果事态恶化，我希望你知道我相信你，于是把这件事托付给你。

另一个世界见。

Steve凝视着屏幕时一阵寒意蹿下他的脊骨。Tony的图像正对着镜头微笑，他的双眼明亮而愉快，而他正在为他的悼念者录制又一段信息。不仅仅是悼念者，还有 _Steve_ 。当Tony将那个拇指存储器交给他，告诉他好好保管时，他没有料到这个。

因为戴在耳朵上的庞大耳机，Steve耳中除了自己的心跳，无法听到其他任何声音。屏幕闪烁着暗了下去，恢复成平常的史塔克企业桌面图像。他的电子邮件还开着，要寄给Luke的信息还没写完。然后他突发奇想，打算检查一下这个闪存盘，然后……

 _Tony_ 。

Steve向前倾身，掌跟用力按揉着眼睛，直到一片黑暗中开始闪烁金星。但这并不能将Tony的图像从眼前驱除，没什么能够。Tony Stark这个男人在他脑中生了根，打了洞，然后住了下来。想到Tony带着微笑，坐在那里挥舞着灵敏的双手计划将来可能会发生什么可怕的事，为防万一准备了一份 _备份_ ……

酸意涌上了Steve的喉咙口，凶猛而苦涩的味道。

带点凉意的手臂抱住了他的肩膀。“嘿，”Tony的声音透过耳机传来，那种温和的鼻音甚至在人头攒动的慈善舞会中都能让人禁不住回头，“一切都还好吧？”

他们得好好谈谈。保证不再有什么被Tony忽略掉的其他备份存在是个不错的开始。而所谓 _自定义_ 重装当然也在日程表上。只是现在，Steve的脑袋乱得不知道该怎么开始。看来必须得等到以后了。

至少这次，他们有的是时间。

叹着气，Steve往后仰了仰头，接受那个印在太阳穴上的吻。“此时此刻？相当完美。”

End.


End file.
